


Libre

by Cocagne



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocagne/pseuds/Cocagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette fiction est basée principalement sur la traduction de la nouvelle Ai no Kusabi par Rieko Yoshiara dont la traduction en espagnol se trouve sur le site suivant : <a href="http://es.geocities.com/ai_no_kusabi_2000/ankmain.htm">http://es.geocities.com/ai_no_kusabi_2000/ankmain.htm</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Ch1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est basée principalement sur la traduction de la nouvelle Ai no Kusabi par Rieko Yoshiara dont la traduction en espagnol se trouve sur le site suivant : <http://es.geocities.com/ai_no_kusabi_2000/ankmain.htm>.

Et oui je l'ai fait, bien encouragée par mes copines et en particulier Andarta ma béta, et Esthezyl la moderatrice de kanonlaw, la liste sur yahoo, je me suis lancée dans ma première fic.  
Sur Ai no Kusabi bien sur  
C'est angst, yaoi et pas a mettre sous des yeux trop sensible  
  
LIBRE

Auteur : Annette

Disclaimer : les personnages d’Ai no Kusabi ne m’appartiennent malheureusement pas tous les autres seront ma création exclusive

Couple : IasonxRiki bien sûr , s’il y en a d’autres ce sera une surprise

Genre : euh angst, yaoi bien sûr, violence par précaution pour les prochains chapitres

Béta : Andarta à qui je dois dire beaucoup de merci pour m’avoir encouragée à mettre mes idées par écrit

Note : Cette fiction est basée principalement sur la traduction de la nouvelle Ai no Kusabi par Rieko Yoshiara dont la traduction en espagnol se trouve sur le site suivant : <http://es.geocities.com/ai_no_kusabi_2000/ankmain.htm>.

 

 

CHAPITRE 1 :

 

 

Ce matin comme tous les matins depuis…. Depuis combien de temps déjà? Riki s’était levé avec de moins en moins de courage pour sortir de chez lui. Il avait encore rêvé à Iason, les draps en témoignaient. Il aurait du retrouver ses amis des Bisons mais il n’en avait plus envie. Il n’avait même plus envie ou le courage d’essayer de noyer ses souvenirs dans la stout. La visite de Katze n’avait pas arrangé le trouble de ses émotions

Il se leva et prit une douche rapide avant de refaire son lit. Le cercle infernal de ses pensées ne voulait plus s'arrêter dans son esprit. Il s’assit sur son lit et essaya d’ordonner un peu sa réflexion.

Quand Iason l’avait renvoyé à Céres il avait espéré que le Blondie se lasse de lui. Il avait essayé lui de l’oublier et de se faire oublier. C’est pour cela qu’il n’avait pas relancé l’activité du gang. Enfin c’était ce qu’il se disait mais s’il était honnête, il se rendait bien compte qu’il n’avait plus envie de rediriger son groupe lors de cambriolages aléatoires. Travailler pour Katze, approcher Iason, approcher les Blondies et le pouvoir entre leurs mains lui avait fait comprendre à quel point ils n’avaient fait que survivre avec les miettes que Midas leur donnait. Il ne savait plus s’il en serait capable. L’envie de survivre à tout prix qui le poussait à l’impossible avait disparu dans les méandres d’Eos et sur les scènes où Iason l’avait exposé à tous.

Que restait-il alors de Riki The Dark la terreur de Céres et Midas?

Il repensa à la vie de Katze que ce dernier lui avait raconté. Au Gardian où lui aussi avait grandi avant d’être rejeté vers un des orphelinats les plus pauvres de Céres. Il ne s’en souvenait pas vraiment mais il en gardait une impression de sécurité, qui n’était qu’un mensonge il le savait maintenant. Cette chaleur de son enfance qu’il voulait retrouver n’était-elle aussi qu’un mirage et toute son énergie dépensée inutilement dans cet unique but était-elle perdue ? Il avait cru à son rêve de liberté, d’indépendance, mais sa vie était programmée dès sa naissance. Le seul incident de parcours était venu quand Iason l’avait piégé à Eos pour en faire son pet. Mais encore une fois ce n’était pas lui qui avait choisi. Pourrait-il un jour maîtriser son destin? Il ne savait plus s’il en aurait le courage. Iason lui avait bien enlevé l’envie de se suicider avec cet anneau maudit.

Katze lui avait dit que s’il voulait être libre il devrait quitter Tanagura. Il était assez lucide pour savoir que cela voulait dire quitter Amoi et refaire sa vie sur une autre planète. Mais tous les matins il se levait dans cet appartement minable de Céres et s’enfonçait dans sa routine décourageante. Riki eut un hoquet de désespoir et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

Iason Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Pas une journée sans qu’il ne pense à Iason et surtout pas une nuit où il ne rêve de lui. Presque un an et il était toujours prisonnier de ce regard si pâle qui semblait lire au fond de son âme, de ses mains douces et fines qui savaient trouver tous les points de son corps lui procurant des frissons sans limite.

Enervé il se leva pour aller prendre une bière mais le souvenir de sa nuit l’assaillit aussitôt. Il gémit et s’affala de nouveau sur son lit. Iason, tant de plaisir et de souffrance résumés dans ce prénom. Un gémissement venu du plus profond de son ventre lui échappa pendant qu’il sentait une chaleur lui monter dans ses veines. Malgré lui, il commença à se caresser lentement le torse puis le ventre. Sa main se glissa sous son tee-shirt. Son corps répondait encore au souvenir de ses nuits sans fin où Iason lui faisait l’amour. Son corps, ses sens, toute son âme le trahissaient. Sa main descendit plus bas ouvrit son jean et commença à le caresser lentement pendant que les images remontaient sans arrêt de sa mémoire. Entre souvenirs et réalité il haletait, se cambrait de plus en plus, ses mains ne lui appartenaient plus, c’était Iason qui les guidait, qui les maîtrisait, c’était lui qui savait le caresser pour lui donner du plaisir sans limite jusqu’au bout de la nuit. Il explosa dans un flash tellement intense et douloureux qu’il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

Prostré Riki comprit enfin ce jour-là que lui aussi, comme Katze, ne serait jamais libéré de Iason. Il se nettoya avec un coin du drap et prit une décision, il devait reparler à Katze dès qu’il le pourrait.

Il se redressa et se changea avant de partir à la recherche du dealer. Si celui-ci n’avait pas changé d’emploi du temps c’était le matin des ventes aux enchères, si il se souvenait correctement de la vie de Céres. Quelle ironie, il réalisait à quel point Iason contrôlait sa vie le même jour de la semaine où il s’était fait piéger, il y a bientôt quatre ans. Un passage chez Katze lui confirma qu’il n’était pas chez lui, il se dirigea donc vers le hall où avaient lieu les ventes de pets réservés pour le marché noir.

En arrivant, il eut une grosse surprise : le lieu était gardé par des hommes de main. Il semblait y avoir une certaine tension dans l’air. Riki hésita un peu à s’approcher et préféra observer avant de se rendre visible. Les allées et venues se succédaient, les hommes circulaient sans trop de problèmes et Riki se dit finalement que c’était juste les nouvelles règles qui s’étaient mises en place pendant qu’il n’était plus membre de ce monde.

Il se décida à rentrer à son tour. Il ne remarqua même pas qu’un des hommes de garde le reconnut au passage et en parla aussitôt à ses compagnons. Il prit l’escalier à droite de l’entrée pour monter dans la galerie qui dominait les échanges. Il s’accouda à la balustrade et alluma une cigarette. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Katze, toujours à une des meilleures place, bien en vu des commissaires-priseurs, mais à l’écart pour observer ses concurrents et leurs réactions. Riki ne fut même pas étonné quand Katze le repéra quasiment immédiatement. Le dealer n’avait pas perdu ses réflexes pendant toutes ces années. D’un signe de tête Katze lui fit comprendre qu’il l’attendrait à la sortie pour qu’ils puissent parler.

Une autre présence repérée aussi vite gêna beaucoup plus Riki. Que faisait Kirie dans une vente de cette importance? Il n’avait pas les moyens ni les protections pour intervenir déjà à ce niveau. Du moins c’était ce que Riki espérait. C’est à ce moment-la que Riki réalisa qu’il était au centre de murmures et rumeurs qui parcouraient le hall. Beaucoup d’hommes présents dans la salle semblaient parler de lui. Riki s’en voulut un peu d’être sorti de son anonymat si agréable mais c’était trop tard. Il allait falloir persuader du monde que Riki The Dark n’était pas de retour sur le marché noir.

La vente commença et les bruits de discussions cessèrent temporairement. Riki se concentra pour observer les interactions entre les participants. Il avait toujours été fasciné de voir de près ces relations de pouvoir et d’intimidation qui pouvaient se jouer dans ce lieu et Katze était devenu un maître dans ce domaine. Le visage froid, aucune émotion ne transparaissait, il était impossible de déterminer par ses actions quels lots Katze voulait vraiment acheter mais il était tellement bien préparé qu’il obtenait toujours ceux qu’il souhaitait. Katze lui faisait penser par certains côtés à Iason, calme, en apparence si maître de ses émotions, l’esprit vif et pénétrant ayant parfaitement analysé la situation pour pouvoir tout anticiper. Encore Iason, décidément où qu’il soit il ne pouvait que penser à lui. Et il remarqua contre un mur au fond, près d’une porte peinte en noir, une silhouette très grande et sombre. L’homme semblait avoir des cheveux noirs mais Riki frémit, il était sûr d’avoir reconnu Iason. Il respira profondément et se calma il voulait voir Katze et ne se laisserait pas prendre au piège une deuxième fois.

Il tourna son regard vers Kirie en l’entendant émettre une enchère. Kirie le regardait avec un air de défi mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et reprit son observation des échanges en bas.

La vente fit une pause pour permettre aux premières cargaisons échangées de changer de propriétaires. C’est le moment que choisit Dean, un des concurrents de Katze, pour venir parler à Riki.

\- Riki The Dark cela faisait longtemps que tu n’étais pas apparu ici, certains te croyaient mort.  
\- Ils ont espéré trop tôt répondit il négligemment  
\- C’est ce que je vois, tu n’as pas perdu tes talents, j’espère?  
\- Mmmm tu n’as pas perdu l’espoir, je vois. Mais je ne suis la que pour parler à Katze.  
\- Katze et Riki, le duo infernal du marché noir…… Vous nous avez fait faire du souci. Combien ont perdu des clients à cause de vous….. Tiens tu connais le nouveau aux dents longues? Il n’arrête pas de te regarder.  
\- Quel nouveau?  
\- Le petit jeune en costard classe et aux yeux vairons, il te dévore des yeux, on ne sait pas si c’est pour te déguster ou te détruire.  
\- Ah Kirie  
\- C’est son nom?  
\- Oui Kirie, un p’tit con, en effet. Il croit avoir tout compris.  
\- Comprendre, comprendre le marché noir on peut y arriver mais comprendre Tanagura…. Peu s’en approche.  
\- Ecoute Dean je ne suis vraiment là que pour parler à Katze, je n’ai pas l’intention de reprendre la place que j’occupais auprès de lui et si je ne travaille pas pour lui je travaillerais encore moins pour toi ou un des autres brokers.  
\- Dommage Riki dommage, tu étais bon et je suis sûr que tu n’as pas perdu la main, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais maintenant mais j’espère que tes talents ne sont pas perdus.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu n’es pas heureux d’avoir un concurrent de moins, Dean.  
\- Peut-être que Katze et toi vous nous auriez laissés que les miettes, mais même cette idée est intéressante, tu sais. Vous êtes tellement doués que vous auriez réussi à enrichir beaucoup de monde à Céres.  
\- les affaires sont compliquées?  
\- Il y a de plus en plus de concurrence, des petits jeunes comme ce Kirie qui sortent d’on ne sait où, ils ont des fonds dont on à pas idée des sources et surtout ils dérégulent le marché. Je suis sûr que Katze te dira la même chose.

Riki soupira. Décidément même si Katze lui avait donné l’impression de vouloir aider Kirie, ses motivations n’étaient jamais complètement altruistes. La sonnerie indiquant le début de la deuxième heure des transactions résonna et Riki remercia Dean pour toutes ces informations avant que ce dernier ne retourne s’asseoir à sa place.

Pendant cette discussion, la silhouette sombre au fond du hall avait disparu. Il examina plus attentivement l’assemblée présente et remarqua quelques nouvelles têtes très jeunes et assez arrogante. Visiblement Kirie n’était pas le seul à être sponsorisé par quelqu’un de puissant. Il les observa un moment et comprit le message de Dean, ces petits jeunes faisaient monter les enchères en n’ayant manifestement pas intérêt à conclure. Katze et Dean se retirèrent même de certaines enchères avec regrets, Riki en était sûr.

Décidément il n’était plus à sa place dans ce nouveau marché noir. Des nouveaux intérêts avaient émergé et il n’était pas sûr que se battre dans cette ambiance lui plaisait. Il regrettait finalement surtout ses voyages en tant que pilote lorsque Katze l’avait envoyé en mission sur Daar. Mais les regards que lui jetaient certains lui montraient bien qu’il ne lui était plus possible de revenir à cette époque.

Comme pour lui confirmer les changements observés, Katze se leva avant la fin des opérations et d’un signe discret lui indiqua qu’il s’en allait. Riki éteignit sa cigarette rapidement et prit la direction des escaliers, après tout il était quand même venu pour parler avec le dealer, pas pour nourrir ses regrets de la vie qu’il aurait pu avoir si Iason n’était pas intervenu.

Katze l’attendait sur le trottoir en fumant. Sans dire un mot, il prit la direction d’un de ses bureaux et Riki accéléra pour l’accompagner. Quand ils arrivèrent, Riki s’effondra dans un divan et alluma une cigarette pendant que Katze rangeait ses dossiers. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un moment sans rien dire, Riki fumant et observant Katze régler les problèmes induits par la vente de ce matin. Le dealer était toujours fascinant à regarder travailler, son esprit était si concentré qu’il ressemblait à la lame d’un couteau parfaitement aiguisé. Ses doigts volaient sur le clavier pendant qu’il rentrait les dernières informations dans les dossiers correspondants.

Quand il eut fini, Katze attrapa une bouteille qui se révéla être du whisky, s’assit en face de Riki avec deux verres et les servit. Il prit son temps pour savourer le feu que lui procurait l’alcool, la matinée avait été stressante. Toutes ces nouvelles ambitions à gérer, l’arrivée de Riki imprévue…. Il se demandait encore comment Iason ne lui avait pas sauté dessus quand le bâtard aux cheveux noirs s’était montré aux yeux de tous à l’étage. Enfin tout s’était passé au mieux de ce qu’il pouvait espérer pour l’instant. Mais quel gaspillage qu’il ne puisse plus utiliser Riki! Même Dean avait reconnu ses qualités et avait cherché à le recruter ce matin, il en était sûr, mais Riki avait, semblait-il, compris à qui il appartenait quand il l’avait suivi, ce matin. Même s’il appréciait Riki, Katze n’en était pas encore à penser qu’il était là par amitié ou loyauté, c’était un luxe qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre tant que le Blondie et lui n’avaient pas réglé leurs différends et compris où ils se plaçaient l’un par rapport à l’autre. Katze soupira, tant d’événements suspendus à la relation particulière entre ces deux hommes. Enfin il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de continuer son rôle dans l’ombre. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Riki, perdu dans ses pensées il n’avait pas entendu ce dernier lui poser une question.

\- Riki? Que voulais-tu savoir?  
\- Je te demandais juste comment s’étaient passées tes affaires ce matin.  
\- Plutôt bonnes, je m’en suis assez bien sorti.  
\- Comme d’habitude, répondit Riki avec un sourire complice.  
\- Oui, comme d’habitude, même s’il faut toujours s’adapter.  
\- J’ai vu beaucoup de nouvelles têtes, il n’y a pas que Kirie qui a des appuis solides ,il semblerait.  
\- Je savais que ça ne t’échapperait pas, Riki. Oui, il semble qu’il n’y ait pas que Iason qui ait envie de jouer sur le marché noir.  
\- Jouer? Je ne savais pas qu’il arrivait à Iason de jouer, ne put s’empêcher de répondre Riki avec un peu d’amertume.

Il repensa à ses années à Eos, à ses chaînes, à son anneau, au viol… Non Iason n’avait pas joué avec lui et c’était le plus terrible. La certitude que tout ce que Iason lui avait fait ou lui avait fait faire était parfaitement calculé pour le dominer encore plus.

\- Riki, n’oublie pas toutes les années que j’ai passé au service de Iason. Même si je n’étais que spectateur, je sais par quoi tu es passé pour l’avoir vu répéter souvent.  
\- Je sais maintenant mais c’est pas pour ça que c’est plus facile.

Tous les deux se resservirent en whisky. Leurs vies et leurs conditions actuelles différaient mais les événements qu’ils avaient partagés sur cette planète les avait amenés à se comprendre un peu mieux, le pet et l’eunuque. Riki n’avait jamais voulu quitter Céres pour le confort proposé à Eos, mais il comprenait l’ambition féroce qui avait poussé Katze à accepter sans hésiter le sacrifice nécessaire pour entrer au service d’un Blondie. En regardant Katze, il se demandait quand même si le prix qu’il avait payé lui avait apporté ce qu’il souhaitait. Katze était l’homme de confiance de Iason, il connaissait beaucoup des secrets de Tanagura, il était même plus influent que bien des Blondies mais tout ce qu’il avait construit ne tenait qu’a la confiance absolu d’un seul homme : Iason Mink. Katze était craint sur le marché noir et méprisé à Eos et Midas. Intellectuellement il était sûr que Katze appréciait ce rôle à cheval sur deux mondes qu’il contrôlait en partie dans l’ombre mais Katze n’avait-il pas envie de se construire un business qu’il pourrait maîtriser entièrement lui-même? Riki était sûr de ne jamais avoir la réponse à ce genre de question et il s’étonnait même de pouvoir encore se les poser. Non, si on voulait survivre à Tanagura quand on en savait autant que Katze, et même que lui maintenant, il valait mieux oublier ces interrogations. Il changea de sujet

\- Katze,j’ai vu Kirie, ce matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pensais que j’aurais pu lui parler, je suis persuadé qu’il ne m’écoutera pas, de toute façon. Mais tu as raison, je crois qu’il est mal parti. Il est trop arrogant pour se rendre compte du piège.  
\- Aussi têtu que nous au même âge, paiera-t-il un prix aussi lourd que nous deux? répondit le dealer en levant son verre à la santé de leur survie peut-être…

Il ne le savait plus très bien. Il avait cru se reconnaître dans l‘énergie et l’ambition de Kirie, mais il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Revoir Riki lui avait fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux en lui rappelant ses années passées à se battre pour établir sa position sur le marché noir. Quand le jeune bâtard de Céres était arrivé la première fois dans son bureau, il avait tout de suite deviné la fougue et l’énergie prête à être dépensée. Il n’était pas le premier à lui avoir fait cette impression mais Riki fut bien le seul à avoir montré d’autres capacités, à être capable de gérer très vite des transports de marchandises ou de fonds seul, il avait cru reconnaître la même ambition et les mêmes capacités chez Kirie. S’il s’était trompé, il allait devoir faire attention dans l’avenir à ne pas s’engager à la légère. Il ne vieillissait quand même pas déjà? Non,ce matin ses instincts étaient bien présents et il avait su manoeuvrer pour acheter exactement les cargaisons qui lui tenaient le plus à coeur. Un accès de romantisme? Peut être bien. Riki était vivant mais complètement changé. Il s’était refermé sur ses secrets, ne parlant plus qu’a demi mots. La flamme qui animait Riki et qui l’avait fait surnommer The Dark avait bel et bien disparu. Mais il était pas moins dangereux, bien au contraire. Au contact de Iason, Riki était devenu plus froid, plus contrôlé. Son regard exprimait facilement une menace cachée. L’âme de Riki s’était retirée derrière des murs de glace qui lui rappelait étrangement Iason.

Katze contempla son verre de whisky. Décidément il devait se faire vieux pour avoir des réflexions aussi philosophiques si tôt dans la journée alors que les affaires étaient plutôt bonnes. Riki semblait lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne savait plus ce qu’il pensait d’ailleurs. Une autre preuve de l’influence de Iason? En tout cas, depuis la dernière fois où ils s’étaient vus, Riki semblait moins endormi par l’alcool. Il ne se droguait pas. Il n’avait jamais du y goûter, Katze en était sûr. L’alcool était sa seule faiblesse. Et sa fidélité à ses amis, à son gang peut-être. Quand comprendrait-il que lui aussi appartenait à Iason maintenant et jusqu’à sa mort?

Comme si Riki avait suivi le même chemin en pensée, il dit subitement:

\- Iason était encore là, ce matin.  
\- Oui, je sais, il surveille régulièrement cette vente. C’est la plus importante de Midas en volume. Il vient sentir l’ambiance.  
\- Kirie ne s’en est même pas rendu compte, lui, qui pense être si intelligent, n’a même pas reconnu son sponsor principal. Il ne mérite même pas qu’on s’inquiète pour lui, tu sais. Mais la chute sera rude. Espérons seulement qu’il comprendra ce qui lui arrive parce qu’avec ses yeux vairons, il fait une cible de choix pour les bordels. Et ce n’est pas les scrupules qui les étoufferont s’il faut lui laver le cerveau avant de le mettre au travail. Il est assez mignon pour rapporter beaucoup en peu de temps.  
\- C’est vrai. Enfin lui qui pensait avoir acquis de l’importance aura bien réalisé que Riki The Dark n’est pas encore oublié.  
\- A quoi ça m’avance? Je ne pourrais plus jamais reprendre ce rôle.  
\- Tu espérais encore?  
\- Non, je sais bien que c’est mon passé maintenant.

Riki poussa un profond soupir et posa son verre

\- Je vais te laisser, Katze, tu dois avoir assez à faire et moi je ne peux plus t’aider.

Il reprit son paquet de cigarettes et se leva. Il atteignait la porte quand Katze répondit:

\- Riki, prends soin de toi.

Un signe de tête fut la seule réponse du brun. Riki repartit dans Céres. Ses interrogations n’avaient pas trouvé de réponses mais cela ne le surprenait plus. Il n’avait toujours pas mangé depuis ce matin. Il se demandait aussi ce que faisaient Guy et les autres. Depuis plusieurs jours il ne les avait plus vus. Ce n’était pas qu’ils lui manquaient mais il se sentait encore un peu responsable d’eux.

Il se rendit dans le vieil immeuble abandonné où ils se rassemblaient pour trouver tous ceux qui restaient du gang. Norris et Luke étaient déjà bien ivres quand il les rejoignit. Guy avait moins bu et lui lança sans qu’il l’ait demandé un sandwich:

\- Vas-y, mange, j’en avais pris deux et je suis sûr que tu n’as pas mangé après le temps que tu as passé avec Katze.  
\- Comment sais-tu où j’étais?  
\- Tout Céres est au courant que Riki The Dark est de retour. La rumeur n’a pas mis longtemps à nous être gentiment transmise.

Riki prit le sandwich et s’ouvrit une bière. Il commença à manger et laissa l’alcool le pénétrer. Le whisky de Katze mélangé à la bière n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée, il se sentait flotter. Guy continuait à parler avec les autres mais il ne les écoutait plus. Il était reparti dans ses souvenirs où Katze et Iason se mélangeaient dans une ronde infernale.

Le temps passa et Riki se laissait envahir par un brouillard nauséeux. Il en sortit brutalement en entendant ses amis parler de Kirie. Luke racontait que Kirie travaillait avec les androïdes de Jupiter pour leur amener des bâtards de Céres. Il faisait le mac et gagnait beaucoup d’argent sur la souffrance de ces ex frères. C’est ce que pensa Riki mais il eut la surprise d’entendre Guy et les autres se montrer plutôt indulgents envers Kirie. La réaction de Guy en particulier le gênait beaucoup. Il cessa de boire pour les écouter.

Les nouveaux costumes de Kirie, sa belle voiture, tout cela semblait plus important que les moyens utilisés pour les obtenir. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu’il se passait dans les laboratoires de Tanagura comme lui, qui avait vu les résultats de leurs tests dans la piscine avec cette créature mi-homme mi-serpent de mer ou les créatures que Katze lui avait fait convoyer à Rayana Ugo. Ils ne savaient pas le traitement réservé aux pets et comment ceux-ci en venaient à prendre des drogues pour garder leur allure adolescente et rester un peu plus à Eos. Non ils ne savaient pas ça, et pire encore, mais comment pouvaient-ils croire que cette richesse n’exigeait pas des sacrifices incalculables. Pouvait-il leur dire que les bâtards de Céres étaient les cobayes des biologistes de Tanagura? Il n’était pas sûr d’être cru, mais de toute façon, ses lèvres étaient scellées. Il avait voulu sortir de Céres et grâce à Iason, il avait vu l’autre face de cet enfer mais il ne pouvait pas en parler.

Celui qui connaît les secrets de Tanagura ne peut plus quitter cette ville maudite et ne peut même plus en parler. Cela semblait être le destin de tous les hommes de cette cité qui approchaient de cette connaissance.

Et puis ses anciens amis, que penseraient-ils de lui s’ils savaient qu’il avait été le pet d’un Blondie pendant trois ans? Malgré tous leurs beaux discours Riki n’était pas sûr qu’ils accepteraient sa situation aussi facilement qu’ils semblaient le dire. Il se sentait trahi au fond de lui. Tous les idéaux auxquels ils croyaient jeunes semblaient abandonnés. Il avait toujours voulu s’élever par son propre travail. C’est pour cela qu’il s’était autant impliqué avec Katze. Il avait fallu qu’il attire trop l’attention de Iason pour que son chemin change, mais il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de se dégrader de lui-même dans des trafics d’êtres humains n’étant pas déjà détruits par les Blondies comme le faisait Kirie actuellement.

Stupéfait, Riki entendit Guy dire que si un Blondie s’intéressait à lui, même pour un coup d’une nuit, il ne dirait peut-être pas non si ça lui rapportait un peu d’argent. Avant qu’il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Luke répondit qu’un Blondie ne pourrait jamais s’intéresser à eux alors que ça ne valait même pas la peine de rêver. Riki ne jugea même pas utile de leur rappeler que les Blondies n’étaient pas censés avoir de relations sexuelles avec personne alors avec un bâtard de Céres encore moins. Ce qui le ramena à cette question toujours sans réponse : pourquoi Iason s’était intéressé à lui au point de passer à l’acte et de défier Jupiter, de défier l’ordre établi auquel se soumettaient quasiment tous les Blondies ? Les déviants, comme Iason, ne devaient pas être nombreux, Riki en était sûr. Ses pensées se mettaient de nouveau à tourner en rond. Les Bisons avaient changé, il s’en rendait bien compte, mais il se demanadait s’il avait envie d’apprécier ces changements.

L’ambiance retomba soudainement et ils se plongèrent tous de nouveaux dans leurs bières. La journée avait été dure et Riki ne pensait plus être capable de penser. Tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces nouvelles têtes dans Midas, toutes ces nouvelles informations qui ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment le laissaient dans un état de fatigue mentale qui n’avait plus rien à voir avec l’alcool.

Le temps passa et ils étaient de plus en plus abrutis par le néant qui les entourait. Ils peinèrent même à réagir quand quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Ils avaient changé le code la semaine dernière c’était pour cela que Kirie n’avait pas pu rentrer directement comme il souhaitait le faire. Il voulait tant impressionner Riki, arriver enfin à le faire réagir. Le matin-même, à la vente aux enchères, il avait eu un choc, non pas en voyant Riki arriver mais en voyant l’impact de sa présence sur tous les anciens, sur tous les plus puissants acteurs du marché noir de Tanagura. Ce matin-là il avait prit conscience de l’importance qu’avait eu Riki The Dark. Et la haine et l’incompréhension l’avaient envahi aussitôt. Cet homme si beau, si charismatique dont tous parlaient n’existait plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait autant changé. Pourquoi plus rien ne semblait avoir d’importance. Kirie voulait lui prouver sa réussite et lui montrer en même temps à quel point il était devenu minable. Il voulait lui montrer de quoi il était capable lui.

\- Bonsoir, vous buvez encore je vois. Vous n’avez pas envie de travailler dites?  
\- Eh, Kirie, tu crois qu’on choisit de vivre comme ça? Lui répondit Luke toujours grande gueule.  
\- Vous pouvez toujours venir me voir, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous. Je suis sûr que je pourrais vous mettre en rapport avec des personnes qui utiliseront vos capacités. Surtout toi, Guy, avec tes cheveux longs et ta silhouette, je suis prêt à parier que tu intéresserais un Blondie.  
\- Kirie, ne te moque pas de moi, pourquoi un Blondie s'intéresserait à moi? Je n’en connais pas et je n’ai jamais l’occasion d’en voir de près. Ça ne sert à rien d’y penser.  
\- Oh, mais moi, j’en connais des Blondies et je suis sûr que je peux en approcher pour leur parler de toi. Ça ne t’intéresserait pas de quitter Céres pour devenir un pet à Eos?

En entendant ces mots Riki eut peur et jeta un regard glacial à Kirie. Avait-il deviné son secret? Iason lui avait-il dit que Riki avait été son pet pendant trois ans? Mais en voyant cette réaction, Kirie crut tout simplement que Riki tenait encore à Guy malgré le fait que depuis sa réapparition, il ne s’était laissé toucher par personne. Il décida de pousser son avantage sentant bien que Guy n’était pas aussi réfractaire à cette idée qu’il voulait le faire croire.

\- Voyons, Guy, tu as bien vu les images des pets comme ils sont bien entourés à Eos. Ils n’ont plus rien à faire de leurs journée et vivent dans un luxe dont tu n’as pas idée.  
\- Kirie, je ne crois vraiment pas que je puisse intéresser un Blondie laisse tomber.  
\- Mais si je te prouve le contraire tu ne voudrais pas venir voir avec moi ce qu’il en est.

Guy soupira, Kirie n’allait pas le laisser tranquille avec ça. Et c’est vrai qu’il en avait un peu assez de se battre pour vivre tous les jours. Une partie de lui était tentée, mais il hésitait encore. Riki, lui, savait de quoi il s’agissait et ne jugeait même pas utile de réagir. Le seul Blondie que connaissait réellement Kirie était Iason, et Riki savait pertinemment que Iason n’était pas du tout intéressé par Guy. Ce dialogue finalement ne lui apportait rien de plus et il se referma sur lui-même de nouveau.

Intérieurement, Kirie pesta un peu plus. Il avait cru atteindre Riki mais ce n’était qu’une illusion. Peut-être le mettre face à sa réputation le ferait-il enfin réagir? Mais comment formuler cela, Riki était vraiment difficile à faire réagir.

\- Dis-moi, Riki, tu as déclenché bien des rumeurs ce matin avec ta réapparition sur le marché noir. Pourquoi as-tu attendu aussi longtemps pour revenir voir tes anciens collègues?  
\- Ça ne te concerne pas Kirie.  
\- Et qui venais-tu voir? Ce n’est pas Dean que tu voulais rencontrer, c’est certain, il n’est pas assez important pour que tu te déplaces.  
\- Kirie, laisse tomber, je n’ai rien à te dire.  
\- Pourquoi? tu as peur?

En entendant cela, Riki perdit son sang-froid et attrapa Kirie par le col. D’une voix glaciale il se contenta de lui donner un avertissement:

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t’es engagé, Kirie, si tu tiens à la vie, tu ferais mieux d’abandonner. En tout cas ne cherche plus qui je suis, tu perdrais beaucoup.

Il relâcha Kirie et regarda les autres très étonnés par sa réaction. Il se demanda vraiment, à ce moment-là, ce qu’il faisait au milieu d’eux. Sans ajouter un mot, il prit son briquet sur la table et s’en alla.

Guy le regarda s’éloigner inquiet. Depuis que Riki était réapparu, il avait complètement changé. Il ne bougeait plus, se contentait de boire beaucoup et ne parlait plus. C’était la première fois qu’il se montrait violent. Et c’était incompréhensible. A moins qu’il n’ait pas apprécié la proposition que Kirie venait de lui faire? Il avait préféré laisser Riki seul et ne pas lui parler de reprendre leurs relations lorsqu’il était revenu. Ce dernier n’avait pas semblé être intéressé non plus, même s’il lui avait conservé son amitié. Riki tenait-il encore à lui? C’était possible, vu cette réaction. A moins que ça n’ait un rapport avec ses anciennes activités dont il n’avait jamais voulu parler. Cela faisait beaucoup de question qui devraient trouver leurs réponses. Guy décida que cette fois, il interrogerait Riki dès qu’il le reverrait. Il voulait comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son ancien partenaire.

Enervé, Riki rentra chez lui. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains désespéré. Kirie le provoquait volontairement, il en était sûr et même s’il voulait ignorer le p’tit con comme il l’appelait, il avait bien eu l’impression effrayante qu’il voulait détruire les Bisons pour l’atteindre. Il était encore plus accablé de se rendre compte que ses seuls amis d’enfance ne comprenaient pas le danger et étaient prêts à plonger dans le piège.

Piège dont il connaissait bien sûr l’instigateur. Pourquoi Iason agissait-il ainsi? Il ne comprenait pas. Et le seul qui aurait pu l’aider ne lui répondrait jamais, maintenant il le savait. Katze ne trahirait jamais Iason. Et Riki ne pouvait lui en vouloir ayant lui aussi reçu la colère du Blondie, il comprenait parfaitement que Katze ne soit pas prêt à prendre ce risque.

Riki s’allongea encore sur son lit. il avait essayé pendant près d’un an de ne plus penser et aujourd’hui, il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de se poser des questions, sans succès d’ailleurs. Et ces maudits souvenirs qui revenaient encore le hanter dès qu’il se trouvait dans un lit. Il avait même essayé de coucher ailleurs, chez Guy ou à l’hôtel, mais sans succès. Des qu’il fermait les yeux, allongé quelque part, il revoyait Iason s’approcher de lui comme de sa proie, les yeux brillant d’un feu glacial. Paradoxal et si vrai pourtant, Iason le feu de la glace. Riki laissa échapper un sanglot. Il s’était brûlé auprès de cette flamme et il se sentait maintenant incapable de vivre.

IASON! IASOOOOOOOON! Cria-t-il mentalement dans son esprit.

Cette fois, c’était fini. Riki s’effondra en larmes sur son lit. Il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de pleurer, il ne savait plus pourquoi. Sur sa fierté perdue de prince du marché noir? Sur ses envies de liberté? Sur son corps qui le trahissait en ne voulant se souvenir que des caresses de Iason et qui ne réagissait même plus quand il pensait à Guy ou même à Katze? Il resta là longtemps, effondré, épuisé nerveusement.

Il se releva lentement et alla se laver le visage. La nuit noire et déprimante de Céres était tombée depuis longtemps. Jusqu’à présent il arrivait toujours à l’affronter avec courage mais ce soir, il n’en avait plus. Il n’en avait plus pour se tuer, il n’en avait plus pour vivre. Riki s’appuya à la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette. L’air lui fit du bien et il prit une décision. Ce soir il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il devait tenter de bouger.

Sur une impulsion, il prit son sac et y fourra rapidement quelques vêtements et ses maigres richesses. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cet appartement sans rien faire, il allait finir par devenir fou. Il descendit dans la rue et se mit à marcher, il voulait quitter Céres, il voulait quitter Midas, il voulait quitter Tanagura, il voulait recommencer à respirer.

 


	2. Ch2

Le temps avait perdu son importance. Riki marchait maintenant presque dans le noir. La clarté des deux lunes d’Amoi était masquée ce soir et il avait enfin quitté les lumières de la ville. Il était dans une sorte de no man’s land désolé ou se trouvaient parfois des vestiges d’anciens bâtiments détruits peut-être au temps de la révolution. Il décida de s’installer sur un de ces blocs de béton pour s’allumer une cigarette.

Il était seul au milieu de nulle part, peut-être arriverait-il à penser. Iason, Katze, Kirie, Guy…… tous ces visages défilaient devant ses yeux. Tous les souvenirs de sa journée lui revenaient. Finalement toutes les questions qu’il avait évitées jusque-là lui revenaient en pleine figure, il ne pouvait plus y échapper, il devait prendre une décision.

Sa cigarette lui brûla les doigts, le sortant de sa rêverie. Au loin les lumières de la ville scintillaient, prêtes à attraper leur lot quotidien de victimes. Plus loin à l’horizon, on devinait les hautes tours d’Eos et parmi elle, la plus haute, celle où Iason l’attendait. Que faisait-il dans la nuit si ce n’était fuir encore une fois la décision qui devenait de plus en plus inéluctable ?

En soupirant, il alluma une autre cigarette. Il était totalement piégé. Il l’avait bien compris, s’il voulait être libre, il devait quitter définitivement Amoi. Mais comment espérait-il y arriver lorsque s’éloignait aussi peu de Midas lui coûtait autant ?  
Il avait bien compris ce matin qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre un rôle sur le marché noir, même avec l’aide de Katze. Il avait aussi compris qu’il avait trop changé pour reprendre sa place au milieu de son ancien gang. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, Iason continuait à l’obséder. Même sur une autre planète, il continuerait à penser à lui, il en était sûr. Mais retourner à Eos comme l’idée commençait à germer en lui……

Il était un prisonnier là-bas. Un prisonnier et un jouet pour Iason. Il était aussi un objet de mépris pour tous les autres habitants de cette cité. Les années précédentes, il avait répondu à ce mépris par la provocation, mais cela ne l’intéressait vraiment plus du tout. Cette agressivité, qui lui servait de carapace, avait disparu dans les bars de Céres. Il avait trop changé pour réagir de la même façon. Des pantins, ils étaient tous des pantins Blondie, serviteurs, bâtards de Céres. Mais qui distribuait les rôles ? Jupiter ? Encore une question dans le vide. Il regarda de nouveau les tours d’Eos au loin, les yeux dans le vague, comme hypnotisé.

Lentement il se releva et reprit son sac. Il n’avait plus le choix, il avait décidé. Il rentrait à Midas.

Il marchait lentement au gré des rues bruyantes. Il se faisait bousculer, insulter parfois mais peu lui importait, il voulait enregistrer le maximum d’images de la ville pour s’en souvenir plus tard. La musique qui sortait des bars, les accroches aguicheuses des bordels, les derniers modèles de motos qu’il voyait circuler, tous ces petits détails de la vie quotidienne de Midas, il voulait pouvoir s’en souvenir plus tard. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer longtemps, il arrivait devant chez Katze. Il tapa son ancien code et ouvrit la porte de l’ascenseur, prit une grande inspiration et franchit le seuil. Son destin était joué.

Katze était encore au travail derrière son écran occupé à pénétrer encore un système de sécurité dont Riki n’avait même pas idée de l’existence. Il s’assit dans le même divan que dans l’autre bureau et posa son sac devant lui. Ce fut ce sac qui fit réagir Katze et lui fit arrêter ce qu’il faisait.

\- Riki, dit-il en se levant, tu veux quelque chose ? Tu veux aller quelque part ?  
\- Oui, je veux que tu me ramènes à Eos.

Ça y était, c’était dit. Katze l’impressionna par sa maîtrise, il ne tressaillit même pas en l’entendant dire ces mots. Aprés un silence qui sembla durer une éternité aux nerfs fatigués de Riki, le dealer se leva et contacta quelqu’un, que le brun ne connaissait pas, pour lui demander où se trouvait Iason Mink, son maître. Il n’entendit pas la réponse mais vit Katze prendre son manteau.

\- Alors tu viens ? Laisse ton sac, c’est à moi de le porter.  
\- Mais je peux encore le faire, protesta Riki  
\- Si tu redeviens le pet de Iason autant en reprendre les habitudes, il est hors de question que tu entres à Eos en portant ton sac alors que je suis à tes cotés.  
\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas ça.  
\- Je sais, Riki, je sais que ça ne te convient pas plus qu’à moi.

Sans dire un mot, Riki se laissa faire. Il avait choisi, il n’avait plus le droit de se plaindre. Il monta dans le véhicule et se contenta d’allumer une énième cigarette. A cette heure-là, la circulation était assez fluide et ils ne mirent pas plus d’une demi-heure pour atteindre la tour principale. Katze se gara sur le coté et se dirigea vers une porte que Riki ne connaissait pas. Heureusement pour lui, Riki s’aperçut que cette entrée de coté était beaucoup plus discrète que la porte principale. Ce soir, il ferait un retour secret à Eos grâce à Katze.

Ils n’avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur départ de chez Katze. L’ascenseur s’arrêta au dernier étage et ils entrèrent dans le penthouse de Iason Mink. Riki regarda étonné, le jeune homme qui leur avait ouvert la porte. Darryl n’étant plus là apparemment, un nouveau serviteur avait pris sa place. Katze lui confirma cela quand il lui parla :

\- Kyaru, je te présente Riki, le pet de ton maître, il revient à Eos après une absence. Riki voilà Kyaru qui a remplacé Darryl peu après ton départ. Va porter ce sac dans la chambre de Iason, ordonna-t-il au jeune.

Une fois Kyaru hors de leur vue, Riki demanda aussitôt à Katze ce qu’il était advenu de Darryl.

\- Après qu’il t’ait aidé à forcer une des portes d’Eos, Iason a vu qu’il était lui aussi doué et lui a proposé de travailler pour moi. Il ne pouvait plus le garder de toute façon. Tu n’étais pas capable de forcer l’ouverture de cette porte avec la sécurité sur l’anneau. En chassant Darryl en apparence, Iason coupait court à toutes spéculations en sous-entendant qu’il t’avait aidé. Comme il t’a renvoyé à Céres peu après les rumeurs ont cessé très vite. Mais ne t’inquiète pas pour Darryl, il est très efficace et compétent et parfaitement à sa place. C’est un de mes correspondants sur Kéran, et un des plus fiables.  
\- Où est Iason ? Demanda Riki après un temps de réflexion.  
\- Kyaru l’a fait prévenir, il est à une réception, il reviendra dès qu’il le pourra.  
\- Je serai sur le balcon, je vais fumer dans ce cas.

Riki alla s’asseoir sur l’immense balcon qui dominait toute la cité. Katze le suivit pour lui tenir un peu compagnie, il voulait poser une question et savait qu’il n’aurait peut-être plus la chance de parler seul à seul au brun d’un très long moment.

\- Dis-moi Riki, je peux quand même te demander pourquoi tu t’es décidé à revenir vers Iason ?  
\- Katze, si tu avais la possibilité de partir d’Amoi et d’être totalement libéré de Iason, de pouvoir créer ton propre business, d’être un homme et un citoyen ailleurs, tu le ferais ?

Un long silence s’établit entre les deux hommes. Riki reprit au bout d’un moment :

\- Je vois que tu as la même réponse que moi, Katze.

Tout était dit. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à attendre que Iason rentre, Katze pour retourner à ses affaires et Riki pour recommencer sa vie de prisonnier volontaire cette fois.

Katze repartit pour parler à Kyaru. Il devait lui expliquer que Riki était un pet un peu particulier et qu’il ne devait s’étonner de rien, surtout si Iason lui ordonnait de mettre les affaires de Riki dans la chambre du maître. Il devait aussi lui rappeler que, même si cette situation était connue de tout Eos, il ne fallait en parler à personne en dehors de lui-même et de Riki. Tant que cela restait une rumeur Iason pourrait peut-être continuer à apaiser Jupiter mais si un seul témoignage précis existait la situation de Iason et Riki deviendrait très délicate et Katze ne le voulait pas.

Pendant ce temps, Riki resté seul sur le balcon, se remit à penser à ses souvenirs d’Eos. Il avait cessé de compter les après-midi qu’il avait passé seul sur ce balcon pendant que Darryl s’occupait d’entretenir le penthouse. Il n’était même pas autorisé à l’aider même si ça l’aurait occupé un peu. Aller parler aux autres pets dans le café qui leur était réservé se terminait souvent en bagarre et depuis l’incident avec Miméa, il n’était plus le bienvenu là-bas. Il se demandait bien à quoi il allait pouvoir occuper ses journées.

Un bruit le sortit de sa rêverie. Il se retourna pour voir Iason, près de la porte du salon, qui l’observait de loin. Riki se sentit soudain comme paralysé, toutes ses pensées avaient disparu dans ce regard scrutateur. Il n’osait plus bouger. Iason disparut pour revenir presque aussitôt et se diriger vers lui

\- Riki, te voilà .

Riki regarda le Blondie s’approcher fasciné. Grand, massif, la démarche souple, Iason n’avait pas changé et la réaction de Riki non plus. Sa respiration s’accélérait, il se sentait trembler et serra les poings pour essayer de contrôler son corps. Mais ce fut peine perdue quand la main gauche de Iason passa derrière sa nuque doucement d’abord, comme une caresse, puis brutalement ensuite quand le Blondie se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser violemment, possessivement. Riki se sentit fondre littéralement sous les assauts experts de Iason qui s’était mis à lui effleurer le dos de la main droite. Il n’était plus qu’une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de son marionnettiste.

Iason se recula au moment où ils manquaient d’air tous les deux et commença à enlever le gant de sa main droite sans quitter Riki des yeux

\- Il y a une petite chose que nous devons régler tous les deux avant tout.

Riki regarda Iason, horrifié. A l’annulaire de la main droite du Blondie il reconnut sans hésiter l’anneau de pet qu’il avait porté pendant trois ans. Iason l’enleva lentement et le lui montra.

\- Ton anneau, Riki, c’est à toi de me dire ce que tu veux.

Riki ouvrit des yeux immenses, totalement paniqués. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas accepter officiellement de redevenir un esclave. C’était impossible…… Iason avait prévu cette réaction et recommença à embrasser et caresser Riki, il se pencha sur la silhouette brune et tremblante qu’il avait entre les mains, mordillant le lobe d’une oreille, embrassant et suçant délicatement une peau salée et légèrement épicée en murmurant régulièrement :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Riki, dis le moi.

Ce dernier n’en pouvait vraiment plus. Entre la main ferme qui le tenait dans le dos ou derrière la nuque, l’autre qui lui caressait les hanches, les cuisses ou s’insinuait sous son tee-shirt pour lui exciter le ventre, les lèvres douces et sensuelles qui lui dévoraient la nuque, il perdait pied complètement. Finalement il craqua et chuchota, d’une voix étranglée :

\- Remets-le, Iason.

Iason recula son visage et l’obligea à le regarder dans les yeux pendant que sa main se glissait dans son pantalon. Il le caressa un peu avant de lui remettre l’anneau, délicatement. Quand il sentit la contraction familière autour de son sexe, Riki réalisa qu’une chape de plomb se posait sur ses pensées. Il était redevenu un pet de son propre choix, il ne pouvait plus accuser Iason, cette fois. Il allait devoir survivre avec cette décision. Il ferma les yeux désespéré. Iason continuait à le caresser délicatement mais cette fois la lourdeur qui s’installait dans son cœur l’empêchait de réagir. Il sursauta quand il sentit un doigt délicat lui effleurer les lèvres. Rouvrant les yeux, il s’aperçut que Iason le regardait avec une douceur, une tendresse presque surprenante.Le Blondie recula laissant Riki interloqué. Il se tourna vers Kyaru pour lui ordonner :

\- Kyaru, va faire couler un bain pour mon pet dans ma salle de bain. Riki, suis-le et laisse-toi nettoyer par Kyaru, tu as compris ?

Sans dire un mot, Riki hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il obéirait et suivit Kyaru. Iason le regarda passer sans montrer le tumulte intérieur de ses émotions. Son pet, son Riki était revenu de lui-même. Il n’aurait jamais espéré cela.

Il alla se servir un verre de vin et se rapprocha d’une des grandes baies vitrées qui dominaient Tanagura. Katze l’avait prévenu, Riki était revenu parce qu’il se sentait piégé. Iason soupira. Quand Riki serait-il entièrement sien ? Ses pensées retournèrent vers son pet. Non, il n’avait pas oublié cette silhouette fine et nerveuse, ces muscles souples qui jouaient sous la peau quand il le caressait. Il n’avait pas oublié ce corps vigoureux et si vite réactif. Il l’avait bien senti quand il lui avait remis l’anneau. Son pouvoir sur les sens de Riki était intact. Il arriverait bien à toucher son âme.

Pendant ce temps-là, Riki avait suivi Kyaru dans la salle de bain. Sur ses instructions, il se déshabilla immédiatement. Il respira un bon coup pour oublier sa pudeur, mais il avait encore un début d’érection du aux caresses de Iason qui le gênait un peu. Il se glissa dans l’eau du bain et tenta de se détendre. Kyaru prit le shampoing et commença à lui masser le cuir chevelu. Riki se laissa aller complètement et s’allongea dans l’immense baignoire. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il était bien. Il avait oublié Iason. Il était redevenu un pantin entre les mains expertes de Kyaru. Une fois baigné, ce dernier le fit sortir de l’eau et lui passa des huiles parfumées sur le corps. Les odeurs de Céres disparurent petit à petit de son corps. Il redevenait un pet.

Kyaru le laissa nu, au milieu de la chambre, en lui disant de ne pas bouger, qu’il allait prévenir le maître. Riki tenta de se calmer de nouveau, il oscillait entre un brouillard bienheureux où Iason dominait tout, et une panique monstrueuse où il se demandait vraiment s’il était devenu fou. La porte se rouvrit et Iason rentra avec Kyaru. Il se plaça vers le lit, face à Riki et l’examina sans rien dire, pendant plusieurs minutes. Le pet sursauta quand son maître prit la parole :

\- Kyaru, demain tu amèneras Riki à Kalga à neuf heures, pour un examen médical complet. C’est compris ?  
\- Oui maître, ce sera fait.  
\- Laisse-nous, maintenant. Je n’aurai plus besoin de toi cette nuit.

Pendant ce dialogue, Riki s’était rendu compte, avec inquiétude, que son corps recommençait à réagir à la présence de Iason. Il se retrouva de nouveau seul face à son maître, face à l’homme qui l’obsédait depuis leur première rencontre, et il était de nouveau en érection. Iason continua à l’observer, tranquillement pendant un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité. Le visage du Blondie était un véritable masque. Malgré ses années de cohabitation avec lui, Riki n ‘arrivait pas à lire les émotions de Iason, cette fois. Son anxiété revint brutalement. Que lui réservait le Blondie?

Derrière son masque de froideur, Iason repéra immédiatement les changements d’humeur de Riki. Il décida d’en profiter et de déguster le spectacle que lui offrait son pet :

\- A genoux, pet, j’espère que tu n’as pas oublié comment te caresser. Montre-le-moi.

Les yeux noirs se dilatèrent en entendant cet ordre. Riki se mit à trembler. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus faire cela. C’était pour cela qu’il se rebellait. Pourquoi Iason lui faisait-il faire ça ? Il ne l’avait pas assez humilié toutes ces années passées ? Quel fou avait-il été d’espérer un changement ! Pourquoi le premier Blondie de Tanagura changerait-il pour un bâtard de Céres ? Non, il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter de se masturber comme ça, surtout en privé, seul face à Iason. Il lui fallait essayer de résister encore….

\- Non, Iason, non ne me fais plus faire ça.

C’était sans espoir mais il fallait qu’il le dise tout haut qu’il n’était toujours pas d’accord.

\- Obéis, pet. Tu sais quelle est la punition.  
\- Non, je ne peux pas. Non ! Nooooon !

Son cri s’étouffa dans des douleurs sans nom. Maudit anneau. Iason l’avait actionné sans qu’il s’en rende compte. Le système de contrôle avait du changer. Mais ses pensées disparurent sous la souffrance. Il était plié en deux, se roulait de douleurs par terre.

\- Alors Riki, j’attend.

Le brun haletait péniblement. Il avait oublié l’intensité de ce supplice. Il ignorait que Iason avait utilisé l’intensité maximale dés la première fois. Il tenta péniblement de se redresser. Ses muscles tremblaient, parcourus par des spasmes. Il parvint à se mettre à genoux.

\- Riki, dépêche-toi. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m’impatiente.

Le souvenir des colères de Iason, accéléra le mouvement. Riki écarta davantage les genoux et commença à se caresser. Il voulut fermer les yeux mais Iason l’en empêcha sur-le-champ. Ses mains se baladèrent entre son ventre et son torse. Il lui fallait arriver à se détendre après la douleur intense qui lui avait traversé les muscles. Petit à petit, sous le regard de Iason, il sentit de nouveau le plaisir monter. Il descendit ses mains sur ses cuisses, alternant d’une jambe à l’autre. Son érection reprenait vie. D’instinct, il ouvrit encore plus les jambes. Il prit son érection dans sa main droite et commença à la bouger. De plus en plus vite. Comme Iason aimait. Comme Iason lui ordonnait. Ses mains, de nouveau, n’étaient plus siennes mais guidées par son maître. Leur rythme s’accélérant, il se cambra brutalement, respiration presque bloquée, il explosa dans un grand scintillement d’étoiles qui le laissa épuisé, sans souffle, tremblant de plaisir.

\- Qu’attends-tu, pet ? Continue.

Machinalement, Riki commença à sucer délicatement les doigts pour récupérer sa semence. Lorsqu’il l’obligeait à se masturber, Iason le forçait aussi à lécher lui-même les preuves de son plaisir. Il semblait éprouver une satisfaction perverse à l’observer faire ça. Riki n’avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup d’encouragements pour le faire, faisant la preuve de l’efficacité de son dressage,. Quand il eut fini, il resta là, à genoux, épuisé, l’esprit vide. Il était complètement défait et attendait la suite immobile.

Iason se leva sans rien dire mais ne se dirigea pas vers la salle de bain. Il se rassit sur le grand lit et commença à déguster un verre de vin en observant son pet. Riki n’avait pas oublié son dressage. C’était une bonne nouvelle mais avait-il envie d’exposer de nouveau un tel joyau ? Il soupira. Riki était à lui, il venait de le prouver de nouveau même si le brun n’en était pas encore conscient. Dès que la nouvelle du retour de son pet serait connue, il allait être soumis à beaucoup de rumeurs et de pressions. Mais la nuit qui s’annonçait, pleine de promesses, lui permettrait peut-être de mieux supporter les réflexions à venir. Il finit son verre et se leva pour le poser sur la table plus loin.

\- Riki, allonge- toi sur le lit, sur le dos.

Sans un mot, le brun se leva et obéit. Il s’allongea au milieu du lit King Size. Il était un vrai délice pour les yeux, si brun sur les draps de soie blancs. Iason s’approcha lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Le désir qu’il avait réussi à contenir jusque-là commençait à le consumer. Délicatement, souplement, il enleva ses gants et sa cape claire et se pencha sur son pet. Il commença à lui effleurer légèrement les jambes en remontant le long de cuisses longues et musclées. Involontairement, Riki trembla de plaisir sous cette caresse si légère et anodine. Mentalement, il s’engueula violemment. Il n’allait pas déjà craquer ? Il essaya de respirer lentement pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps ,mais dut s’avouer vaincu lorsque des lèvres gourmandes commencèrent à lui dévorer le ventre et remontèrent petit à petit vers son torse. Riki étouffa un gémissement de plaisir en se mordant la main. Non il ne voulait pas montrer à Iason à quel point ses caresses le rendaient fou de plaisir. Le Blondie la lui enleva et commença à lui dévorer la bouche d’un baiser passionné. Riki était de nouveau en érection, l’intensité de ses émotions devenait presque douloureuse. C’est ce moment que choisit Iason pour se reculer.

Il se redressa et contempla Riki, à bout de souffle, les yeux à demi fermés, les joues réchauffées par la passion qu’il avait éveillée en lui. Iason était satisfait du spectacle et commençait à se sentir à l’étroit dans son pantalon. Le moment de se déshabiller complètement était arrivé. Il eut la satisfaction de constater que Riki ne le lâchait pas des yeux pendant qu’il se défaisait de ses habits de cérémonie qu’il avait du revêtir ce soir. Enfin nu, il se repencha sur son pet et recommença a le caresser toujours aussi doucement, délicatement, comme s’il examinait une œuvre dans le plus précieux des cristaux. Il ne put résister à l’envie de goûter un peu Riki et le prit dans sa bouche. Lentement, il entoura le sexe de son pet avec sa langue, le lécha avec application, dégusta les premières gouttes de semence qui émergeaient. Riki était fou de plaisir, sa tête partait de droite et gauche, il gémissait et murmurait des mots totalement incohérents. Sentant que Riki n’allait pas résister longtemps, Iason rechangea encore de direction pour remonter goûter la nuque de son pet. Il avait toujours aimé le parfum de la peau de Riki, à la fois si épicée et subtile. Il laissa une ligne de baisers à partir de ce point à la naissance de l’épaule si sensible jusqu’à une oreille finement ourlée qu’il mordilla délicatement.

\- Iason, je t’en pris, murmura alors Riki qui n’en pouvait vraiment plus.  
\- Chuuut, ne sois pas si pressé, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous.

Un soupir lui répondit. Riki connaissait la volonté inflexible du Blondie et savait que quoiqu’il se passe, il ne pourrait que subir le rythme de Iason. Le feu qui pulsait dans son bas-ventre, les frissons qui le parcouraient, la douleur de son érection maintenant stimulée en permanence le transportait dans un état presque comateux ou seul ce qu’il ressentait avait encore de l’importance. Pendant ce court dialogue, Iason avait attrapé le lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit et commençait à en mettre sur plusieurs doigts. Depuis près d’un an qu’il n’avait plus éprouvé les sensations que Riki lui avait fait découvrir, elles lui manquaient.  
Pendant qu’il embrassait possessivement le brun, Iason commença à le préparer pour l’acte final de leurs retrouvailles. D’un doigt souple, il le massait intérieurement, détendant les muscles, cherchant le point particulier faisant voir des étoiles à tous les hommes. Riki se cambra brusquement, manquant se cogner à son maître quand il toucha au but. Ne voulant pas brûler les étapes, Iason préféra bloquer l’anneau pour empêcher son pet d’atteindre trop tôt les confins du plaisir. Il rajouta un doigt, cisaillant les muscles pour les décontracter. Katze l’ayant prévenu que Riki ne semblait pas avoir eu de partenaires à Céres, il ne voulait pas le blesser, surtout avec l’examen médical qu’il avait du programmer pour Riki le lendemain. Il continua à caresser son pet et à le préparer en rajoutant un troisième doigt, admirant cette silhouette fine et musclée perdue dans l’intensité du plaisir qu’il lui procurait. Riki était si beau.

Quand il jugea qu’il avait assez décontracté son pet, Iason lui attrapa les genoux pour les soulever et s’approcha, prêt à le pénétrer enfin. Leur différence de taille était telle que l’acte était, pour Riki, toujours douloureux. Même si Iason voulait accélérer le rythme, il fit un effort énorme pour se contrôler. Lentement, il avança encore plus. Par Jupiter, ce fourreau de soie chaude qui lui entourait le sexe était le paradis absolu. Dans ces moment-là, il était prêt à défier l’univers pour garder Riki et le soumettre à ses désirs. Les mains de son pet crispées sur les draps, ses lèvres tendues trahissaient le paradis mêlé de souffrance auquel il était soumis. Enfin Iason était entièrement dans ce corps si souple qui lui répondait si facilement. Immobile, il attendit que le corps de Riki se relaxe un peu. Il commença à bouger ses hanches doucement, cherchant le meilleur angle. C’était une sensation exquise dans laquelle il se perdait. Le plaisir était partagé par son pet car le Blondie frappait régulièrement sa prostate, déclenchant des ondes de plaisir sans fin, qui ne pouvaient pas déboucher.

\- Iason, laisse-moi jouir, je t’en prie.  
\- Pas encore, nous avons toute la nuit, Riki.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent où les seuls bruits audibles étaient le mouvement des deux corps l’un contre l’autre et les gémissements de Riki. Iason décida de goûter à son pet d’une autre manière, il se retira et lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Espérant que celui-ci libère la restriction sur son anneau, Riki, une fois qu’il eut compris l’ordre, obéit immédiatement. Iason lui caressa les fesses rebondies, avant de reprendre sa place à l’intérieur de ce corps si apprécié. Il du se pencher en avant, Riki s’appuya sur ses avant-bras, et le Blondie recommença ses mouvements de hanches. Sentant qu’il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, Iason débloqua l’anneau de son pet et passa une main autour de sa taille pour l’enserrer dans sa main et le caresser au rythme de ses propres déplacements. Riki arqua le dos comme pour accueillir encore plus profondément son maître. Les yeux fermés, il avait oublié le sens du temps et de l’espace, seule la main qui le masturbait et le sexe qui le remplissait existaient. Soudain, il perdit pied et se noya dans un océan de lumière, il ne s’entendit même pas crier ‘IASOOOON’, le sang battait à ses oreilles, son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine, il manquait d’air, il réalisa difficilement qu’il venait de vivre l’orgasme le plus intense de toute sa vie. Iason suivit son pet de peu dans ce feu d’artifice des sens, il fut juste muet dans son expression. Il s’effondra en avant, gardant juste assez de lucidité pour s’appuyer sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas écraser le corps sous lui. Mais il eut autant de mal que Riki pour reprendre son souffle. Dès qu’il le put, il se dégagea, s’allongea sur le dos attrapant Riki pour le serrer contre lui.

Epuisé, l’esprit flottant dans une langueur très agréable, le brun réalisa à quel point l’amour avec Iason était différent de tout ce qu’il avait vécu. Les jours et les mois qui s’annonçaient seraient difficiles à supporter mais les nuits compenseraient peut-être largement pour toutes les humiliations qu’il aurait à supporter. C’est sur cette pensée à peine réconfortante que Riki se laissa aller et s’endormit la tête sur la large poitrine de Iason.

Le Blondie le regarda se détendre, toujours autant fasciné par ce visage si fin, si élégant et pourtant si différent de son monde. Laissant son esprit vagabonder, il repensa à sa journée, à l’arrivée de la délégation de la Fédération. La renégociation des accords commerciaux n’allait pas être simple. Enfin, le lendemain, les discussions se feraient au sein des différentes commissions concernées, mais le soir, il allait encore devoir jouer le rôle de l’hôte de marque, il ne pourrait pas passer la soirée avec Riki. Après réflexion, il décida qu’il pourrait s’échapper pour le déjeuner. Il regarda encore une fois Riki. Le jour où ce dernier comprendrait ses sentiments n’était malheureusement pas encore arrivé. Mais il était revenu. Et cela sans que Iason n’aille au bout de son plan. Il décida de prendre ce fait pour un bon indice. Il ne fallait pas oublier la fierté immense de ce bâtard qui aurait pu en remontrer au plus orgueilleux des Blondies. Il se demanda s’il saurait un jour ce que pensait réellement Riki, ses émotions étaient très faciles à lire mais il était très doué pour cacher ses raisonnements.

La lueur des deux lunes jumelles éclaira la chambre. Malgré la détente considérable que son orgasme venait de lui apporter, le sommeil semblait long à le rejoindre. C’étaient dans ces moments-là que Iason ressentait toute la pression qui pesait sur lui. Etre le fils préféré de Jupiter était aussi une charge et en dehors de Raoul, qui ne voulait absolument pas de ce rôle, peu s’en rendait compte. Tous les Blondies qui murmuraient derrière lui, réfléchissant à celui qui serait mieux à sa place que lui, le déviant, ignorait volontairement cela, ils ne voulaient voir que les honneurs. Iason se demanda quand même s’il serait capable d’abandonner Amoi à ces incompétents infatués d’eux-mêmes. Il y avait bien d’autres Blondies fiables mais ils préféraient tous se contenter de tâches moins en lumière. Iason était bien conditionné par Jupiter, même pour Riki, il ne se sentait pas capable d’abandonner le peuple d’Amoi. Il se sentait vraiment responsable d’eux tous, sans exception. Enfin, maintenant, ses nuits ne seraient plus solitaires. Machinalement il se mit à caresser le dos de Riki, sentant ce corps chaud et souple comme une liane se coller encore plus à lui. Ils se correspondaient parfaitement. C’est sur cette pensée que le plus glorieux Blondie ayant été créé par Jupiter s’endormit finalement


	3. ch3

LIBRE

Auteur : Annette

Disclaimer : les personnages d’Ai no Kusabi ne m’appartiennent malheureusement pas tous les autres seront ma création exclusive en particulier ce cher docteur Linas.

Couple : IasonxRiki bien sûr , s’il y en a d’autres ce sera une surprise

Genre : euh angst, yaoi bien sûr, violence par précaution pour les prochains chapitres

Béta : Andarta à qui je dois dire beaucoup de merci pour m’avoir encouragée à mettre mes idées par écrit et dont j’adore les commentaires personnels.

Note : Cette fiction est basée principalement sur la traduction de la nouvelle Ai no Kusabi par Rieko Yoshiara dont la traduction en espagnol se trouve sur le site suivant : http://es.geocities.com/ai_no_kusabi_2000/ankmain.htm.

CHAPITRE 3 :

Un frisson dans son dos, des doigts légers qui l’effleuraient, Riki se retourna à moitié réveillé. Il sentit une main lui caresser le torse pendant que des lèvres gourmandes lui dévoraient la nuque en murmurant :

\- Riki, réveille-toi.

Iason, c’était la voix de Iason. Riki émergea brutalement du demi-sommeil et se redressa dans le lit. Le Blondie était là, assis, impeccablement habillé, manifestement prêt pour sa journée de travail.

\- N’oublie pas le rendez-vous à Kalga, Riki. Ce matin, je t’ai laissé dormir mais tu dois te préparer maintenant. Je ne tolèrerais pas que mon pet soit en retard à une convocation que je lui ai moi-même fait fixer. Et puis, Riki, soyons clairs dès le départ, je ne tolèrerais pas non plus les comportements agressifs et infantiles auxquels tu te laissais aller précédemment. J’attends de mon pet plus de dignité, c’est entendu Riki ?

Pris de court, ce dernier hocha la tête pour montrer à Iason qu’il avait compris le message. Toutes ses interrogations, toutes ses pensées d’hier n’avaient plus de raison d’être, il avait choisi, maintenant était venu le temps d’assumer et de se comporter un minimum comme un pet. Il soupira profondément. Le lit était vraiment trop agréable mais il ne pourrait pas s’y cacher indéfiniment. Riki se décida à quitter son refuge et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Iason l’attrapa pour le plaquer contre lui et l’embrasser passionnément. Quand Riki n’eut presque plus de souffle, le Blondie se recula, le laissant pantelant.

\- Je te verrai plus tard dans la journée, Riki.

Et Iason s’en alla, laissant Riki frustré, seul, au milieu de la chambre. Ce dernier, lui jeta un regard noir, puis reprit le chemin de la salle de bain. Il avait une douche à prendre. Il se glissa sous le jet d’eau très chaud dans une vaine tentative pour se changer les idées et oublier les lèvres de Iason sur les siennes. Il se passa le doigt délicatement sur la bouche. Un gémissement lui échappa. Iason avait éveillé un feu en lui qui ne voulait pas s’éteindre.  
Il commença à se caresser le torse et descendit rapidement vers son sexe durci. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Malgré l’humiliation d’hier soir, penser à Iason, sentir son parfum, revoir son regard de glace suffisaient à le rendre fou de plaisir. Il haletait, sentant les milliers de gouttes d’eau qui suivaient les courbes de son corps lui échauffant les sens comme les mains du Blondie l’avaient fait la nuit dernière. Le rythme de sa main s’accéléra, il se cambra encore plus et explosa enfin. Il dut s’appuyer de ses mains aux parois de la douche pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Quand il y arriva, il finit de prendre sa douche rapidement. Iason lui avait ordonné de ne pas être en retard et il ne voulait pas commencer son deuxième séjour à Eos de cette manière.

En ouvrant le placard qui lui était réservé, il retrouva tous ses vêtements, personne n’y avait touché. Une nouvelle preuve que Iason n’avait jamais eu l’intention de le laisser partir contrairement à ce qu’il avait voulu croire. Il choisit rapidement un jean noir moulant et un tee-shirt assez long pour recouvrir son torse. Il reprit sa veste habituelle et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Kyaru devait l’attendre.

En effet, le serviteur lui avait préparé son petit-déjeuner habituel, ses toasts étaient beurrés comme il les aimait et son café assez fort pour lui. Iason lui avait-il dit ce que Riki préférait manger ? Il le saurait plus tard, il devait se dépêcher, Kyaru lui indiqua rapidement qu’ils allaient être très en retard s’il ne se hâtait pas. Il expédia son repas et alla se laver les dents rapidement. Il retrouva Kyaru dans l’entrée du penthouse. Le serviteur s’était habillé pour sortir, son uniforme blanc et bleu azur mettait en valeur sa peau pâle et ses yeux ciel sous une chevelure châtain aux reflets dorés. Sa silhouette fine correspondait aux critères de beauté ultime pour Eos, Katze l’avait bien choisi pour mettre en valeur Iason.

Kyaru regarda le pet arriver en tremblant. Il n’avait pas appris à gérer un bâtard dans sa formation. Il ne devait avoir affaire qu’à des pets issus des meilleures filières. Et voilà que lui, le serviteur de Iason Mink, le premier Blondie de Tanagura, devait s’occuper de ça ! Comment allait-il réussir ? Il ne voulait pas décevoir son maître, il avait trop bien été terrorisé au Gardian pour avoir d’autres pensées. Katze avait bien essayé de le rassurer la veille au soir mais sans succès. Enfin il se dirigea vers la porte en espérant que le pet le suivrait sans discuter et se sentit bien soulagé quand ce fut le cas. Ils prirent l’ascenseur sans dire un mot jusqu’au parking où Kyaru se dirigea vers le véhicule qui lui était assigné. Il ouvrit la porte au pet comme il devait le faire et celui-ci monta dans la voiture, toujours silencieux. En refermant la porte, le serviteur ne put s’empêcher de soupirer : pour l’instant tout s’était bien passé.

Quand il se mit au volant, il sursauta violemment en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Kyaru, je ne sais pas ce qu’on t’a raconté sur moi, mais je n’ai aucune intention de te causer des problèmes.  
\- Sir Riki, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire mauvaise impression.  
\- Kyaru, d’abord quand on est seul, tu m’appelleras Riki, s’il te plaît. Je sais que c’est la norme mais je ne pense pas mériter autant d’égards. Ensuite, ce n’est pas parce que je suis un pet que j’ai beaucoup plus de valeurs que toi, tu sais. Ici, les seuls qui comptent un peu, ce sont les Blondies. Serviteurs et pets ne sont pas si différents malgré ce qu’on a pu te dire au Gardian ou ce que les pets issus de l’Académie peuvent penser. Et puisque nous devrons vivre dans le même appartement maintenant, j’espère que nous pourrons être amis, au moins dans l’intimité du penthouse.  
\- Sir Riki….hum Riki, je ne sais pas quoi dire… répondit Kyaru très embarrassé.  
\- Si tu démarrais, je vais finir par être très en retard cette fois, si tu ne rattrapes pas du temps en conduisant.

Kyaru ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il démarra presque violemment et passa en mode hovercraft pour essayer d’arriver à neuf heures à Kalga. Riki se rassit tranquillement derrière. Il avait perturbé le serviteur, il en était sûr. Ce dernier était trop habitué aux pets arrogants de l’Académie. Il lui faudrait du temps pour gagner sa confiance et pour que Kyaru lui parle plus librement. Enfin, il allait arriver à la clinique, il lui fallait se concentrer pour passer ce moment très désagréable qui s’annonçait.

Ils se garèrent à l’entrée sur une des places réservées aux privilégiés. Kyaru lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture mais Riki mit un point d’honneur à l’attendre pour qu’ils rentrent ensemble dans la clinique. Le hall était plein de pets et de Blondies et d’élites de tout rangs. Dès qu’ils apparurent, les bruits de discussions cessèrent. Des dizaines de yeux perçants, jaloux, incrédules fixaient Riki. Kyaru aurait voulu disparaître. Il était habitué à être regardé avec envie pour être si proche de Iason Mink mais autant d’insistance le dépassait. Riki, lui, semblait impassible. Il faisait, en réalité, beaucoup d’efforts pour ne rien montrer mais il sentait une rage monter en lui plus il avançait dans le hall. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration et suivit Kyaru jusqu’à l’accueil. Celui-ci se présenta et demanda où le pet de Sir Iason Mink devait se présenter. Ils suivirent les instructions données et se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur privé qui devait les amener au dernier étage de la clinique. En tant que pet du premier consul, Riki avait droit aux meilleurs soins et ceux-ci étaient organisés au sommet du bâtiment. Comme par hasard, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Quand les portes s’ouvrirent, ils se trouvèrent dans une entrée somptueusement décorée, avec un sol en marbre blanc. Riki n’avait pas goûté à ce luxe-là, précédemment. Les choses avaient changé en un an. Kyaru les annonça encore une fois à l’accueil. On lui donna le numéro de la chambre où Riki devait se présenter mais il apprit avec regret qu’il ne pouvait pas accompagner le pet. Comme le serviteur semblait inquiet, Riki s’approcha de lui pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Kyaru, je ne quitterai pas la clinique sans escorte, je te le promets. Tu peux repartir à l’appartement, tu as assez à y faire.

Hésitant, le serviteur lui sourit et décida finalement de lui faire confiance. Il indiqua à Riki où il devait se rendre et le laissa seul. Tête baissée, ce dernier se dirigea vers la chambre numéro 1.

\- Z107M ? une voix demanda derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir un élite aux cheveux bleu nuit se diriger vers lui. Il hocha la tête discrètement. L’infirmier ouvrit la porte de la chambre et le fit entrer :

\- Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi, tous les examens auront lieu ici.

Seul, Riki regarda la chambre. Elle était spacieuse, aussi grande à elle seule que son ancien appartement de Céres. Le lit était un lit d’hôpital bien sûr mais assez large pour un Blondie et les draps étaient doux comme la soie au toucher. Deux fenêtres permettaient à un soleil agréable d’inonder la pièce. Deux sièges imposants et plusieurs placards en bois précieux finissaient la décoration. Une autre porte se révéla être l’accès à une salle de bain privative où une baignoire adaptée pour les invalides et une douche imposante étaient les éléments les plus marquants des équipements disponibles. Riki soupira, il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu accès à une chambre aussi luxueuse lors de son premier séjour à Eos lorsqu’il avait du subir des soins à Kalga. Enfin il chercherait à comprendre les buts de Iason plus tard, il lui fallait se préparer pour l’épreuve qui l’attendait. Il se déshabilla et s’allongea sur le lit, attendant ces tourmenteurs qui n’allaient plus tarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l’infirmier revint avec un plateau portant plusieurs tubes et de quoi faire une prise de sang. Il s’installa et attrapa le bras gauche de Riki. L’aiguille rentra rapidement et efficacement dans son bras et les tubes se remplirent très vite. Quand il eut fini, il repartit sans dire un mot après avoir appliqué un drôle de pansement qui piquait sur la peau. Riki avait oublié le pouvoir de Iason. Si l’infirmier lui avait maltraité le bras, le Blondie l’aurait vu et n’aurait pas apprécié, c’est sûr. Le moral de Riki remonta un peu. La situation ne serait pas plaisante mais les médecins ne pouvaient pas laisser de cicatrices ou trop le maltraiter, son « maître » le protégeait.

Le temps passa et Riki se demanda s’il n’allait pas s’endormir. Il n’osait pas bouger du lit. Il ne voulait pas donner prise à une seule critique. « Ils » seraient trop contents. La porte s’ouvrit pour laisser la place au même infirmier, accompagné cette fois. Il tirait un chariot sur lequel se trouvait une sorte de plaque extensible. Un autre infirmier le suivait lui aussi aux cheveux bleus et un autre élite argenté cette fois était derrière. Il portait un badge de médecin où le nom Dr Linas était imprimé. C’est ce dernier qui donna les ordres. La plaque fut fixée au lit au-dessus de Riki et le lit fut mis en position totalement allongée. Riki reçut l’ordre de ne pas bouger. Une drôle de lumière bleutée l’aveugla et lui fit perdre la notion du temps. Il revint à lui sous l’effet d’une claque magistrale donnée par le médecin.

\- Sur le ventre ! Ordonna une voix glaciale.

Riki secoua la tête en se demandant bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se tourna laborieusement et posa son front sur le lit. Sa joue picotait encore, ce docteur n’avait pas hésité à le frapper. Encore un élite qui ne devait pas apprécier le comportement de Iason et était prêt à le lui faire payer à lui, Riki. Autant ne pas le tenter en essayant de tourner la tête. Quand l’ordre de rester immobile fut de nouveau énoncé, cette fois il préféra fermer les yeux et faire attention aux bruits autour de lui dans la chambre. Une sorte de sifflement semblait venir de la plaque au-dessus de son lit. Quand il cessa, les hommes autour de lui s’agitèrent mais il ne prit pas le risque de se retourner de suite. Un autre bruit l’informa que le chariot requittait la chambre et là, il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, il était de nouveau seul. En poussant un profond soupir, il se retourna et s’allongea. Ce n’était que le début de son deuxième séjour à Eos et les humiliations commençaient déjà. Enfin, puisqu’il était de nouveau seul autant en profiter pour essayer de dormir un peu. Le docteur ne se gênerait pas pour le réveiller lorsqu’il en aurait besoin.

Il s’était bel et bien assoupi. Il s’en rendit compte quand son somme fut interrompu par un coup de froid sur le torse. En ouvrant les yeux, il réalisa qu’il avait été attaché par les poignets aux cotés du lit pendant que les deux infirmiers de tout à l’heure lui posaient des patchs bizarres sur la poitrine et sur la tête. Ne panique pas, pensa Riki. Ce n’est qu’un examen de plus. Un des infirmiers lui jeta un coup d’œil et s’adressa à son collègue :

\- On a bien fait de l’attacher avant qu’il ne se réveille.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, on ne sait pas ce que ce bâtard aurait pu nous faire. Heureusement que le docteur Linas nous y a autorisé.  
\- Le docteur a du goût, lui.  
\- Il sait tenir son rang surtout.

Les deux infirmiers échangèrent un regard, puis ils relièrent les patchs à une drôle de machine sur le coté de la chambre et quittèrent la pièce laissant Riki seul, attaché au lit et à ce curieux appareillage. Il n’avait pas le droit de parler directement à un élite, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu’ils lui faisaient si eux ne le lui expliquaient pas. Combien de temps allait-il rester ainsi ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Ils pouvaient le laisser attaché ainsi jusqu’à ce que vienne le temps pour lui de retourner vers son maître. C’était leur droit. Tant qu’ils pouvaient justifier de leurs actions auprès de Iason, il ne pouvait que subir. Il n’avait pas de montre bien sûr et il n’y avait pas d’horloge dans la chambre, aucun moyen pour lui de savoir quelle heure il était. Pour tous ces élites, les pets n’étaient vraiment qu’un paquet de viande qu’ils mettaient en forme à leurs goûts. Mais lui n’était pas à leur goût. Il le savait bien, même s’il était toujours douloureux de se l’entendre répéter. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si la chambre avait été modifiée pendant son somme mais rien n’avait bougé. Il était immobilisé au milieu d’une luxueuse chambre d’hôpital, comme pour bien lui montrer qu’il n’était pas là parce qu’il y avait droit, mais parce qu’il était toléré. La matinée s’écoulait trop lentement pour Riki.

Il regarda le soleil par les fenêtres pour évaluer le temps passé, mais il dut abandonner, il ne pouvait pas bouger assez et il n’avait pas de points de repères visuels du fond de son lit. Il se souviendrait plus tard de cette journée et de ces pensées moroses comme si c’était une autre vie et un autre Riki. Pour l’instant, il ne pouvait que patienter en essayant de ne pas se laisser atteindre par le mépris qu’il sentait dans les élites qui s’étaient occupés de lui. Quelques temps plus tard, un des infirmiers réapparut. Toujours sans un mot pour lui, il débrancha la machine et lui enleva, un par un, tous les patchs. Riki remua les bras, espérant être libéré, mais ça ne semblait pas être prévu par l’élite qui lui jeta un regard froid et hautain avant de quitter la pièce, toujours sans un mot.

Le calvaire de l’attente, exposé, nu, impuissant recommença. Il serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu’il put. En revenant à Eos, il savait qu’il risquait d’être confronté à ces situations. Il pensait, hier, pouvoir le supporter. HIER ? Si peu de temps s’était écoulé depuis qu’il était allé voir Katze pour parler. Riki gémit de désespoir. Il s’était piégé tout seul, cette fois. Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas devenir fou ? Il essaya péniblement de contrôler sa respiration. Ils allaient revenir pour le libérer obligatoirement et il ne voulait pas leur montrer ce visage fragile et blessé. Au prix d’un effort de concentration important, il arriva à détendre son visage. Même si ce n’était qu’une petite victoire, il fallait qu’il maintienne cette façade calme et indifférente, qu’il leur montre que leur mépris ne le touchait pas. S’il ne lui restait que cela comme fierté, Riki avait l’impression qu’il était vital pour lui de s’y accrocher. Iason ne serait pas trompé, lui, mais peu importait. Ils jouaient tous les deux un rôle et le Blondie ne le trahirait pas. Penser à lui aida Riki à se recentrer sur la façade qu’il devait maintenir face aux regards d’Eos. Ce fut le moment que choisit le docteur pour ouvrir la porte.

Riki remercia ses années passées à échapper à la police de Midas qui lui avaient appris à se maîtriser et à mentir. Il regarda passer le médecin d’un air légèrement ennuyé en se demandant ce qu’il portait dans ses mains. Le docteur Linas souffrait beaucoup ce matin. Il avait reçu assez tardivement un ordre impératif de Jupiter ; il devait superviser personnellement la visite médicale de Z107M, le pet de Iason Mink. Cet ordre aurait été un honneur pour lui, un des plus compétents médecins d’Amoi qui ne soit pas Blondie, si le pet en question n’était pas un bâtard de Céres, sans compter les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son maître. Il ne pouvait pas se dérober malgré l’envie qu’il avait de déléguer cette tâche, Jupiter allait vérifier le résultat de tous les examens. Enfin, jusque-là, tous les résultats étaient revenus bons. Ce misérable était en parfaite santé. Le scanner du corps n’avait rien révélé. L’examen de son cerveau et de ses circulations sanguines et nerveuses était bon. Pourtant le médecin aurait été prêt à jurer que les habitants de Céres abusaient des drogues, mais apparemment pas celui-là. Il lui restait à examiner plus précisément certains points et il pourrait prévenir son maître pour qu’il vienne le rechercher. Il ajouterait les résultats sanguins plus tard, mais il sentait bien que ceux-là aussi seraient bons. Il posa son plateau et enfila des gants, il était hors de question qu’il touche un bâtard de Céres avec ses mains nues. Il se mit aussi un masque pour protéger son haleine de la contamination. Par quelle zone allait-il commencer l’examen ?

Le docteur n’avait pas dit un mot mais Riki ne flanchait pas. Il continuait à regarder directement l’homme dans les yeux même s’il n’en avait théoriquement pas le droit. Il voulait répondre au mépris par le calme le plus absolu. Il vit le docteur enfiler des gants et passer un masque sur son visage. Il était trop impur pour un élite décidément, même la compagnie de Iason ne le rendait pas plus agréable à leurs yeux. Ensuite le médecin prit un drôle d’appareil pointu et se tourna vers lui l’air encore plus glacial. Le show allait commencer, pensa Riki et c’était lui la vedette. Une main puissante lui attrapa la tête et la bascula sur le coté, le métal pénétra brutalement son oreille. Un petit bruit, puis il se sentit sa tête partir dans l’autre sens et son autre oreille subit le même traitement. Il fut lâché tout aussi violemment et sa tête s’affala sur l’oreiller. Heureusement qu’il avait affaire à un médecin sinon son cou n’y aurait pas survécu, se dit-il avec ironie. L’argenté s’était redressé et nota quelque chose sur un papier posé à coté du lit.

Il reprit un autre petit appareil et se repencha sur Riki. Celui-ci se prépara de nouveau à souffrir. Cette fois, le médecin s’attaqua à ses yeux. Il lui plaqua la tête sur l’oreiller et lui ouvrit de force les paupières avant de l’aveugler avec une lumière rouge. Il n’eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu’une main lui forçait les mâchoires. Deux doigts lui maintinrent la bouche ouverte pendant que quelque chose lui écartait les joues. Riki commençait à peine à ne plus avoir d’étoiles dans les yeux quand une spatule métallique se posa sur sa langue. Immédiatement, il suffoqua, il n’avait pas eu le temps de se préparer et manquait d’air. Instinctivement, il bloquait sa gorge pour rejeter l’intrus mais le docteur était bien plus fort que lui, même s’il n’était pas un Blondie. Riki s’agrippa au lit luttant contre ses liens. Si ça durait le médecin aurait la joie de le réanimer lui-même. Le brun espéra que sa lutte lui abîmerait les poignets pour que Iason lui demande des comptes. Tout aussi brusquement, sa tête fut de nouveau lâchée et Riki pouvait respirer de nouveau, de manière hachée. Il toussa plusieurs fois puis arriva enfin à reprendre son calme. Cette lutte l’avait épuisé. Il gisait relaxé sur le lit quand il sentit des mains le palper sous la mâchoire, des doigts précis appuyaient sur les cotés de son cou et cela toujours sans un mot. Malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions et son courage, la situation commençait à faire peur à Riki. Ce docteur ne prenait aucune précaution pour l’examiner et il se demandait s’il n’allait pas le blesser ou pire volontairement. Après tout, il était seul avec lui, il pouvait le tuer sans que personne ne s’en rende compte et Riki doutait que Jupiter ne le sanctionne s’il arrivait quelque chose « par accident » au bâtard de Céres. Une main s’appuya un peu trop sur sa pomme d’Adam puis des doigts s’enfoncèrent à la base de son cou pendant quelques instants avant de disparaître de nouveau. Le médecin continua à prendre quelques notes ce qui permit à Riki de respirer enfin et de le regarder de nouveau. Il n’avait pas changé d’attitude, toujours aussi froid et hautain, l’incarnation parfaite de l’élite sûr de sa supériorité.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l’examen, il regarda le pet droit dans les yeux. Ce que craignait le docteur Linas se révélait exact, ce bâtard était en parfaite santé. Il lui fallait quand même être plus attentif : s’il arrivait quelque chose à ce pet, il n’était pas sûr que Jupiter ne l’en tienne pas responsable. Son maître était quand même le premier Blondie d’Amoi, et même s’il n’était pas le seul à ne pas apprécier sa présence, le blesser ou le tuer donnerait lieu à une enquête. Il n’était qu’un argenté soumis à l’autorité des Blondies, il valait mieux qu’il évite de perdre son sang-froid comme quand il lui avait examiné la gorge. Enfin, il ne lui restait que des vérifications principalement extérieure à faire. Il se pencha pour lui étudier avec soin la poitrine, les patchs n’avaient laissé aucune trace, cela arrivait parfois avec les micro courants utilisés, il ne fallait pas laisser repartir un pet avec des marques à cet endroit, cela diminuait leur valeur. Les tétons du brun étaient parfaitement fermes et réactifs aux pincements. L’estomac était ferme au toucher et les muscles de l’abdomen parfaitement dessiné réagissaient normalement à la pression. Les organes en dessous étaient tous en place et toutes ses tentatives ne révélaient aucune grosseur suspecte. Le système digestif de ce pet était en parfait état de fonctionnement.

Riki avait retrouvé son calme , le médecin avait été un peu plus délicat en lui touchant le torse ou le ventre. Il avait reposé sa tête en arrière sur l’oreiller mais se redressa quand la lumière changea, le docteur se déplaçait vers ses pieds. Il lui fit jouer la cheville avec des mouvements souples, étirant chacune de ses jambes avec force en faisant descendre Riki dans le lit à chaque fois. Sans lui laisser le temps de se réajuster, le docteur lui plia chaque genou, testant la mobilité des articulations. Il lui palpa aussi le dessus des cuisses, semblant tester quelque chose au niveau des muscles. Puis, sans que Riki ait pu anticiper, il lui reprit la jambe et lui tapa sèchement sur chaque genou avec une sorte de marteau. Malheureusement pour le brun, le médecin s’était mis sur le coté, car cela provoqua des coups de pieds réflexes que Riki aurait bien aimé voir atterrir sur n’importe quelle partie du corps de ce docteur sadique. Il se retrouva de nouveau allongé complètement pendant que le docteur prenait encore des notes.

Quand il se repencha vers lui, Riki se sentit très inquiet. D’un geste précis, le médecin lui avait dégagé le sexe et glissait sa main entre ses testicules. Il les entoura de sa main, semblant les soupeser chacun à leur tour. Il les sépara et les éclaira avec une petite lampe en les faisant tourner. Au moment où Riki se sentait excité malgré lui par ces administrations assez délicates, l’argenté lui serra brusquement chacun de ces testicules dans sa main, lui faisant venir les larmes aux yeux. Un gémissement lui échappa et le pet se rallongea lourdement. Il se redressa quand il sentit la main du docteur lui caresser l’intérieur des cuisses puis se concentrer sur le point à la base du scrotum, entre les deux bourses qui le faisait réagir à chaque fois. Sous l’effet de cette caresse imprévue, il se cambra en arrière, laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir, maudite sensibilité qui le rendait si facilement excitable lorsqu’on connaissait ses points faibles. Il était déjà en érection et ce n’était même pas Iason qui le caressait mais un élite sadique. Une main caoutchoutée se glissa le long de son sexe et le caressa délicatement. Perdu dans ses sensations, il ne réagit même pas lorsque quelque chose lui gratta l’extrémité du gland. Il n’avait pas vu que le médecin lui récupérait un échantillon de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il ne vit pas non plus quand il lui posa sur le sexe différents appareils qui servirent à le mesurer dans tous les sens possibles. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand il lui posa autour du gland une sorte de poche pour récupérer son sperme quand il éjacula. Il s’effondra sur le lit, apaisé par son orgasme pendant que le docteur récupérait les échantillons dans son plateau et continuait à prendre des notes.

Il reprit conscience de son environnement péniblement quand il sentit ses mains libérées de leurs attaches.

\- Sur le ventre, claqua la voix glaciale du docteur.

C’étaient les premiers mots qu’il entendait depuis longtemps. Difficilement, il se retourna et posa sa tête sur l’oreiller. Dès qu’il fut allongé, les mains reprirent leurs explorations le long de son cou et de son dos. Les doigts appuyèrent systématiquement sur toutes ses vertèbres. Le médecin n’avait quand même pas besoin de les lui compter, se dit-il perdu. Mais ses interrogations ne durèrent pas longtemps et il ne put contrôler son cri quand il sentit ses fesses écartées fermement et un doigt tourner autour de son anus, il n’allait quand même pas…. Les mains l’attrapèrent et le soulevèrent rapidement, Riki se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le lit. Inquiet, il tenta de bouger quand une claque ferme l’en dissuada. Il s’appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se caller et, en regardant par-dessous son bras droit, chercha à comprendre ce que voulait le docteur. Il le vit enlever ses gants pour en prendre des nouveaux qu’il tira d’une poche différente, il ajouta sur son index une sorte de gelée translucide et Riki comprit. Il se détendit devant l’inévitable. Il sentit un doigt pénétrer doucement son anus, tournant et appuyant sur les muscles, les étirant petit à petit. Ce massage, bien plus gentil qu’il ne l’avait espéré, réveilla une nouvelle fois son érection, il était vraiment trop facile à exciter mais il ne pouvait que soupirer, gémir en commençant à remuer les hanches. Quand le médecin pénétra plus profondément, il ne put retenir un râle de plaisir entre ses dents crispées. Le doigt long et fin venait d’effleurer sa prostate. Le docteur profita de son avantage et stimula longuement ce point pendant que son autre main se plaquait sur le bas ventre de Riki, testant les tissus à l’intérieur pour chercher une grosseur indésirable. Le brun ne sentait rien de tout cela lui, totalement perdu dans le plaisir qu’il recevait. Quand il éjacula, la seule chose qu’il put contrôler ce fut sa voix. Il réussit à rester silencieux, étouffant son cri en se mordant le dessus de la main. Il s’affala de nouveau sur l’oreiller, le souffle court, en sueur. Il ne sentit pas le médecin retirer son doigt. Il ne l’entendit même pas quand l’argenté prit le plateau, son bloc-notes et se retira de la pièce. Il était épuisé physiquement par ses orgasmes non désirés et par le traitement qu’il avait subi. Il resta là, allongé, n’ayant pas le courage de se retourner sur le dos. Il était de nouveau seul dans cette grande chambre de plus en plus froide à son goût. Il prit le drap pour se nettoyer le ventre et attrapa l’oreiller pour dormir un peu. Il avait vraiment besoin de reprendre des forces.

Il fut de nouveau réveillé en sursaut par un des deux infirmiers qui le secouait sans ménagement et lui donna l’ordre sec de se rhabiller avant de le laisser seul de nouveau. En entendant cela, Riki se sentit mieux, la fin de son calvaire approchait. Il se leva et enfila ses vêtements. Ne sachant quoi faire, il se rassit sur le lit et se prépara à attendre encore. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui était prévu pour lui après. Il espérait juste avoir vécu le pire de sa journée.

Quelques temps plus tard, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer cette fois un serviteur :

\- Z107M ?  
\- Oui, c’est moi, répondit Riki.  
\- Suis-moi.

Enfin Riki quittait cette chambre cauchemardesque. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se dépêcha de rattraper le serviteur qui ne l’avait pas attendu. Il prirent la direction opposée à celle d’où il était venu, traversèrent plusieurs doubles portes, ils semblaient avoir changé de bâtiment quand Riki vit Iason au bout du couloir en train de parler au docteur qui l’avait torturé. Le serviteur lui fit signe de passer et Riki se décida à s’approcher, tête basse, de son maître. Sans qu’il l’ait regardé en apparence, le Blondie posa sa main sur l’épaule gauche de son pet et le rapprocha de lui. Ce geste anodin dans le monde de Iason fut pourtant incroyablement rassurant pour le bâtard de Céres. La présence physique impressionnante du Blondie qui attirait à lui l’attention de tous était un ancrage pour ses émotions fragilisées par sa matinée épuisante moralement. Il écouta parler son maître et le médecin. Le docteur rassurait Iason sur l’état de santé de son pet. Riki ne comprenait pas grand-chose à certains termes utilisés mais le sens général de la conversation ne lui échappait pas, il était en pleine forme. Finalement, après les formules de politesse, les élites se séparèrent et Iason l’entraîna vers un ascenseur.

Le Blondie était satisfait de sa matinée. Pour une fois, le travail n’avait pas été trop prenant, il avait même pu rêver à sa nuit passée. Depuis près d’un an en fait, il ne s’était senti aussi serein. Ne plus dormir seul la nuit était un confort auquel il s’était habitué, retrouver ce plaisir lui avait fait du bien. En plus, Riki était en parfaite santé, son séjour à Céres s’était bien passé, il n’avait pas pris de risques sexuels ou n’avait pas abusé des drogues. Iason était, d’une certaine manière, fier de son pet, il commençait sans doute à mûrir. Oserait-il espérer que son retour volontaire serait un bon signe ? « Non » il ne devait pas rêver, Jupiter ne le laisserait pas en paix maintenant que Riki était revenu. Il pouvait juste espérer que si le brun était plus discret, il serait moins sous pression de la part de l’intelligence artificielle qui régnait sur Amoi. Toutes ses réflexions ne s’étaient pas traduites sur le visage du Blondie ou dans ses expressions corporelles quand il avait vu son pet s’approcher de lui avec l’humilité qu’on pouvait espérer de lui. Il s’était néanmoins senti très heureux lorsque Riki s’était relaxé légèrement, lorsqu’il l’avait attrapé par l’épaule pour le rapprocher de lui. Le brun acceptait son contact, acceptait d’être près de lui, et là, dans l’ascenseur, ils étaient tous les deux côte à côte, silencieux, mais calmes et détendus. Ils étaient enfin un peu plus à l’aise l’un en présence de l’autre lorsqu’ils étaient seuls, enfin des progrès. Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée et Iason guida son pet vers son véhicule garé a l’extérieur. Il attendit d’être à l’intérieur pour regarder Riki et lui parler enfin.

\- La visite médicale s’est bien passée, Riki ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, fut la courte réponse du brun pendant qu’il bouclait sa ceinture.  
\- Le docteur Linas n’a pas abusé de sa position ?  
\- Je suis sûr qu’il a respecté les règles à la lettre, lui répondit son pet.

Cette réponse ambiguë inquiéta un peu Iason. Il connaissait les lois parfaitement et savait ce que les autres élites pouvaient faire subir à son pet sans qu’il ne puisse s’y opposer. Il démarra sa voiture pour rentrer à Eos où il avait prévu de partager son repas de mi-journée avec lui tout en continuant à penser à ce problème. S’il arrivait quelque chose de fatal à Riki, il recevrait une indemnité au maximum comme compensation, indemnité très faible pour un bâtard de Céres. Il lui faudrait faire attention aux réactions qui ne manqueraient pas d’apparaître, Raoul et Katze, chacun à leur manière, le tiendraient au courant. Ce qu’ils allaient lui dire serait une bonne indication des risques que Riki encourait lorsqu’il ne pourrait pas le protéger. Un signal sonore sur le tableau de bord lui signifia que Kyaru voulait entrer en communication avec lui. Il activa la liaison vidéo.

\- Kyaru, je t’écoute.  
\- Maître, le bâtard de Céres nommé Kirie est ici et veut vous parler, il vous attend dans le petit salon où je l’ai enfermé conformément à vos instructions.  
\- C’est bien Kyaru, nous ne serons plus longs.

Iason jeta un coup d’œil à son pet et fut surpris de sa réaction.


	4. Ch4

LIBRE

Auteur : Annette

Disclaimer : les personnages d’Ai no Kusabi ne m’appartiennent malheureusement pas tous les autres seront ma création exclusive en particulier ce cher docteur Linas.

Couple : IasonxRiki bien sûr , s’il y en a d’autres ce sera une surprise

Genre : euh angst, yaoi bien sûr, violence par précaution pour les prochains chapitres

Béta : Andarta à qui je dis encore merci (sisi copine il va falloir t’habituer à voir ton nom en tête de chapitre ;) ) et dont j’adore les commentaires personnels.

Note : Cette fiction est basée principalement sur la traduction de la nouvelle Ai no Kusabi par Rieko Yoshiara dont la traduction en espagnol se trouve sur le site suivant : http://es.geocities.com/ai_no_kusabi_2000/ankmain.htm.

CHAPITRE 4 :

 

Riki se sentait mieux. La compagnie de Iason dans l’ascenseur lui avait permis de retrouver un peu d’équilibre. La sensation de puissance qui émanait du Blondie, la maîtrise absolue qu’il montrait de ses émotions en public étaient des socles sur lesquels Riki pouvait s’appuyer pour se ressourcer. Il n’avait pas voulu répondre en détail sur sa matinée et sur les mauvais traitements qu’il avait subi, il était plutôt pressé de retrouver le havre de paix que constituait désormais le penthouse pour lui. Il regardait le paysage défiler par les fenêtres de la voiture pour se changer les idées et avait failli ne pas entendre la conversation entre Iason et Kyaru. Que faisait Kirie à Eos ? A quel titre avait-il pu franchir tous les contrôles de sécurité ? Pourquoi Iason lui avait donné la permission d’accéder à son appartement ? Jusque-là, il avait cru que Iason utilisait Kirie pour l’atteindre lui. Mais pourquoi aller jusqu’à lui donner ces autorisations ? Riki ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment Kirie, qui se pensait intelligent, ne soupçonnait pas les pièges derrière l’attitude de Iason. Toutes ces questions commençaient à faire monter la colère dans le cœur de Riki. Il était revenu à Eos, se sacrifiant pour sa bande de Céres et il avait l’impression que les manipulations continuaient quand même. Quand Iason coupa la communication avec Kyaru et qu’il le regarda, quelque chose dut intriguer le Blondie parce qu’il arrêta rapidement son véhicule sur le côté de la route et obscurcit les fenêtres pour leur donner de l’intimité.

\- Riki, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Que fait Kirie à Eos ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mon pet, je vais le lui demander, répondit Iason d’un ton léger.  
\- Iason, ne te moque pas de moi, rugit le brun.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois te dire, Riki, je n’avais absolument pas prévu de le voir je t’assure.  
\- Pourquoi a-t-il le droit d’aller à Eos ?  
\- Je lui en ai donné l’autorisation quand j’ai commencé à travailler avec lui.  
\- Tu ne travailles pas avec lui, tu travailles avec Katze mais tu t’amuses avec Kirie, Iason. N’oublie pas d’où je viens, ni qui j’étais avant que tu ne m’enlèves.  
\- Et si cela était vrai Riki, en quoi cela te regarde ? Tu es redevenu mon pet volontairement. Si j’ai envie de jouer un peu avec un bâtard de Céres, tu n'as absolument rien à redire là-dessus. N’oublie pas qu’elle est ta vraie place, désormais…

Le brun poussa un profond soupir et essaya de se calmer un peu. Iason avait raison. En théorie, il ne pouvait rien dire sur les relations du Blondie et de Kirie, il lui fallait réfléchir un peu plus avant de parler s’il voulait que Iason coupe ses relations avec les membres de son ancien gang.

\- En effet, je suis revenu de mon plein gré à Eos mais je te connais bien, Iason. Je sais ce dont tu es capable. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu tiens tant à continuer tes relations avec Kirie maintenant que je suis là.  
\- Et tu en penses quoi ? répondit le Blondie négligemment.  
\- Kirie n’est pas aussi intelligent et obsédé par le travail que Katze, il manque d’expérience et son arrogance le rend même dangereux. Si tu l’avais contacté pour obtenir des informations sur moi, je crois que tu devrais arrêter tes relations avec lui pour ne pas te mettre en danger. Lorsque j’ai parlé avec Dean, il m’a souligné à quel point Kirie s’était fait des ennemis et lui n’a aucune raison pour t’être fidèle, contrairement à Katze.

Iason ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda son pet sans laisser transparaître ses pensées, mais en fait, il était quand même impressionné par la rapidité d’esprit de Riki. Cela faisait bientôt quatre ans qu’il n’avait plus eu de contact avec le marché noir mais ses réflexes étaient toujours là. Intéressant, se dit le Blondie, et quel dommage qu’il ne puisse pas garder Riki près de lui et utiliser son talent. Mais un pet ne travaillait pas de toute façon, ce n’était même pas la peine d’y songer.

\- Et même si Kirie présentait un risque pour ma sécurité, Riki, tu ne crois pas qu’il m’est très facile d’y remédier ? demanda finalement Iason.

Le brun ouvrit des yeux furieux en entendant cela. Il aurait dû penser que Iason réagirait comme ça. Après tout, il avait tous les droits sur Amoi. Comment pouvait-il lui faire juste couper les liens avec Kirie ? Il repensa à sa discussion avec Dean…

\- Dean m’a dit que Kirie n’était pas le seul bâtard à se comporter de manière arrogante sur le marché noir. Tu pourrais peut-être leur rappeler qui détient le pouvoir sur cette planète ?  
\- Ah oui, et comment penses-tu que je doive faire ? répondit Iason sur un ton ironique.  
\- Si tu renvoyais Kirie à Céres très brutalement en le privant de toutes ses pseudos possessions et de tous ses appuis et contacts auxquels il croyait, il comprendrait peut-être qu’il n’était qu’un jouet entre tes mains et qu’il n’avait jamais eu le moindre pouvoir.

Iason réfléchit un instant. Cette idée était attrayante. Katze lui avait bien parlé de ces nouveaux acteurs qui lui rendaient parfois la tâche difficile. Des bâtards de Céres utilisés par d’autres Blondies, qui, comme lui, voulaient s’enrichir encore plus rapidement. Riki avait raison sur ce point, certains d’entre eux croyaient réellement être devenus des acteurs importants de l’économie parallèle d’Amoi.

\- Admettons, Riki, mais si j’accepte ton idée, tu devras être irréprochable, mon pet. Comprends-tu ce que je te demande ?

Oh Riki comprenait très bien le sous-entendu. Il n’aurait plus le droit à aucune protestation quoique Iason lui ordonne. Et que ce soit en privé ou en public, il ne devrait être que l’ombre de son maître et être encore plus parfait que le meilleur pet de l’Académie. Mais il savait aussi que le Blondie tiendrait son engagement, Iason n’avait qu’une parole. Il se décida finalement à se lier définitivement à son maître.

\- Oui, je comprends, Iason, je te promets de t’obéir si tu laisses totalement tranquille les membres de mon ancien gang.

Riki répondit en regardant le Blondie droit dans les yeux.

Iason se contenta de hocher la tête et redémarra sa voiture. Il reprit la communication avec Kyaru pour lui demander de tenir son repas et celui de son pet prêt et de servir des boissons à Kirie mais de ne surtout répondre à aucune de ses questions. Cette conversation laissait un arrière-goût très agréable au Blondie. Riki était fidèle à ses amis mais il lui semblait bien que d’autres sentiments se cachaient derrière ce refus de le voir continuer ses rapports avec Kirie. En un mot, Iason avait bien l’impression que son pet était jaloux de l’autre bâtard de Céres. Physiquement, les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient un peu mais pour Iason, il n’y avait pas de comparaison possible, Riki était le plus sensuel et le plus séduisant des deux. Pendant ce temps-là, le pet maudissait intérieurement Kirie et son arrivisme. A cause de lui, il avait dû céder à Iason le peu de liberté qui aurait pu lui rester à Eos. Cette fois, il devrait vraiment se comporter comme un pet en public et il se demandait bien ce que Iason allait lui imposer comme perversion en privé. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il appuya sa tête en arrière, yeux fermés, essayant de ne pas penser à quel point il était piégé. Il ne se rendit compte de leur arrivée à destination que lorsque le moteur s’arrêta, ils étaient dans le parking souterrain de la tour. Iason sortit sans un mot de la voiture et commença à se diriger vers l’ascenseur et Riki dut presque courir pour le rattraper. Iason redevenait le Blondie froid et impassible. Il ne regarda pas une seule fois son pet jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient de nouveau dans le penthouse, accueillis par Kyaru qui s’inclina très bas devant Iason et les mena tous les deux dans la bibliothèque ou une table était préparée pour un repas rapide pour deux.

\- Assieds-toi, Riki, et attends-moi, ordonna Iason.

Riki obéit sans poser de question. Il avait eu assez d’émotions pour la journée et ne pensait plus pouvoir en supporter beaucoup plus. Le Blondie revint quelques minutes plus tard et s’installa en face de lui. D’un signe de tête, il indiqua à son pet qu’il devait commencer à manger. Après plusieurs minutes de calme, la voix de Iason retentit de nouveau :

\- Alors maintenant que nous sommes seuls Riki, dis-moi ce qui s’est réellement passé ce matin à l’hôpital.  
\- Mais rien Iason, le médecin m’a examiné, c’est tout.  
\- Riki ! Je veux des détails, tu m’entends.  
\- Ils ont commencé par des prises de sang, répondit le pet en soupirant, puis ils ont installé une planche au-dessus de mon lit pendant un moment, ensuite le docteur m’a examiné manuellement, c’est tout, Iason.

Le Blondie observa un moment son pet sans rien dire. Celui-ci ne voulait pas parler mais l’examen du docteur avait du être difficile à supporter. Enfin, Riki ne semblait pas blessé et il faisait confiance aux préjugés du docteur Linas envers les habitants de Céres, ce dernier n’avait pas dû toucher son pet de trop près. Il était temps de passer à l’autre problème qu’il devait résoudre aujourd’hui.

\- Tu seras satisfait d’apprendre, Riki, que j’ai vidé tous les comptes de Kirie et que, pendant que nous mangeons, Katze a une équipe en train de vider son appartement. Son véhicule est aussi saisi. Je le lui apprendrai juste avant de retourner travailler.  
\- C’est bien, approuva le brun avec une grimace très satisfaite. Chuter aussi vite de son piédestal lui fera peut-être comprendre la valeur des bâtards de Céres.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Riki, tu as raison, il est beaucoup trop arrogant par rapport à toi. Je ne suis pas sûr que la leçon soit profitable. Enfin, laisse Kirie, il ne mérite pas notre intérêt, que vas-tu faire cet après-midi ?  
\- Quand tu seras parti, j’irai me reposer, je n’ai que ça à faire.  
\- Tu peux sortir dans Eos, tu peux aller au café, j’ai réactivé ton compte. Essaie juste de ne pas revenir ivre au penthouse cette fois. N’oublie pas ta promesse.

Riki mit sa tête dans ses mains, désespéré. Le café n’était pas son meilleur souvenir d’Eos, loin s’en faut. Même quand il était de leur génération, il trouvait tous les pets complètement immatures et n’avait jamais eu rien à leur dire. Entouré de blabla tournant autour des tenus très déshabillées que leur faisaient porter leurs maîtres, ou sur les crèmes, savons ou huiles aphrodisiaques pour les rendre encore plus sexy avait déprimé Riki dans des proportions inimaginables. Ajouté à cela, le fait que Iason n’était pas particulièrement gêné par les bagarres qu’il déclenchait ivre, Riki n’avait fait aucun effort pour arranger son comportement. Mais cette fois, il ne pourrait pas se laisser aller à boire autant en public. Il regarda Iason :

\- Que veux-tu que j’aille faire au café, Iason ? Je n’ai rien à leur dire, tu le sais. Je n’ai jamais été à ma place parmi eux et maintenant, à mon âge, je ne suis qu’un fossile dans ce cirque sans nom.  
\- Je vois que tu as parfaitement compris comment se passent les choses ici, Riki. Mais peu importe, tant que tu respectes les règles et que tu n’oublies jamais que tu m’appartiens, tu entends, mon pet ? répondit Iason en se penchant vers le brun.

Hypnotisé par ce regard bleu acier, Riki ne put que hocher la tête en signe d’accord. La main de Iason commença à lui caresser la joue presque tendrement et il ne put que se laisser aller à ce toucher délicat qui lui donnait des frissons partout. D’un seul coup, le vide succéda au plaisir quand le Blondie se redressa et retira sa main. Il se sentait seul et soudain désespéré. Il fixa Iason avec intensité se remplissant de son visage, de sa musculature puissante. Il regarda ses mains fines se poser sur la fourchette et le couteau, les imaginant sur lui. Il respira profondément et se remit à manger lui aussi. Vues ses expériences précédentes, son maître n’allait pas se retenir longtemps. Autour d’eux, Kyaru était une ombre qui servait les plats et les boissons. Le repas se finit en silence, cette fois. Iason attendit sans bouger que le serviteur débarrasse la table avant de lui demander de ne plus les déranger et de rester dans la cuisine quoiqu’il arrive. Kyaru s’inclina et se retira en fermant la porte de la bibliothèque laissant le maître et le pet face à face.

Riki n’osait pas lever les yeux des incrustations de marqueteries dans le plateau de la table qui le séparait de Iason, il en suivait le dessin du bout des doigts, espérant se calmer ainsi. Iason posa sa main sur la sienne, l’immobilisant un moment. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui pour l’embrasser très lentement, suavement faisant fondre le brun, un gémissement se formant au fond de sa gorge. Le Blondie passa alors une main derrière sa tête et le souleva sans effort et sans cesser le baiser. Riki s’accrocha aux épaules de Iason et se retrouva assis sur la table, ses jambes s’enroulèrent malgré lui autour de celles de Iason penché sur lui. Pour la première fois peut-être, Riki répondait aux caresses de son maître, même si c’était encore timidement. Le baiser continua, devenant de plus en plus passionné, jusqu’à ce que le brun doive le rompre pour reprendre son souffle. Il haletait, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux à demi fermés par la passion qui commençait à s’éveiller en lui. Il offrit son cou à Iason qui en profita pour le couvrir de baisers jusqu’à la naissance de l’épaule où il mordilla délicatement le point qui faisait toujours gémir Riki. Pendant ce temps, les mains du Blondie s’étaient glissées sous le tee-shirt de son pet. Les gants de soie rendaient les caresses électriques sur son torse. Il gémissait maintenant presque continuellement, le souffle court, il dut fermer les yeux quand des doigts habiles se saisirent d’un des boutons rosés qui ornaient sa poitrine pour le réveiller par des légers pincements. Il était toujours accroché aux épaules de Iason et tenta de bouger ses hanches pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il avait besoin de sentir ce corps puissant, il voulait lui aussi toucher sa peau fine et douce mais n’osa pas aller jusqu’au bout de son mouvement. Mais cette tentative ne passa pas inaperçue du Blondie qui en profita pour redresser Riki et lui enlever son tee-shirt. Il se recula pour observer la scène, Riki, torse nu, jambes écartées, le souffle encore court, le pantalon légèrement étroit, les lèvres abîmées par l’intensité du baiser qu’ils avaient échangé, les yeux brillants qui le regardaient avec gourmandise, ce spectacle excita encore plus Iason qui enleva ses gants pour prendre le flacon de lubrifiant qu’il avait précautionneusement mis dans la poche intérieure de son costume ce matin.

Il le posa à coté d’eux et se repencha sur son pet pour l’embrasser de nouveau. Cette bouche sensuelle, qui lui avait si longtemps résisté, était le meilleur des desserts pour lui. Pendant qu’il tenait fermement Riki par la nuque, son autre main se glissa dans son pantalon, commençant à le lui ouvrir et à le lui faire glisser le long de ses hanches souples. La bonne volonté de son pet pour l’aider augmentant encore son désir, il caressa ses fesses fermes, puis se saisit de son sexe qu’il sentit durcir encore plus à son contact. Riki ondulait contre lui, gémissant dans sa bouche. Iason n’y tint plus et d’une main se saisit du lubrifiant pour en mettre sur ses doigts. Il en glissa un, ensuite, au milieu de cet anneau musculaire si chaud et si accueillant pour commencer à préparer son pet. Lorsqu’il toucha son point sensible, Riki poussa un gémissement plus puissant, se cambrant en arrière pour se rallonger sur la table. Iason rajouta un, puis deux doigts, cisaillant rapidement les muscles et stimulant régulièrement la prostate du brun pour le distraire de la sensation brutale qu’il ressentirait bientôt. Son pet était si beau perdu dans le plaisir qu’il ressentait. Le Blondie ne pouvait plus attendre, il ouvrit son pantalon et attrapant les hanches de Riki, il les souleva pour se positionner entre ses fesses musclées. Il put sentir le brun avancer le bassin, comme pressé d’être empalé et décida de lui donner satisfaction en le pénétrant d’un long mouvement souple. Par Jupiter, que ce fourreau chaud et sensuel ressemblait au paradis ! Il dut reprendre son souffle et se repencha sur son pet pour l’embrasser passionnément. Les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, Riki commença à bouger un peu, incitant le Blondie à entamer des mouvements lents ressortant presque du corps qu’il tenait sous lui. Malgré son contrôle, c’était une véritable torture, il aurait voulu faire durer ces instants mais comprit qu’il ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps cette fois. Il reposa son pet sur la table et accéléra enfin le rythme pendant que d’une main, il formait un fourreau autour du sexe de Riki, lui caressant sa virilité de plus en plus intensément. Les deux hommes ne tinrent pas longtemps, trop frustrés par leur matinée seuls loin de l’autre. Le pet fut le premier à se libérer dans un cri étouffé, il inonda son abdomen de la preuve de son plaisir. Les contractions provoquées furent fatales pour Iason qui éjacula enfin au plus profond de Riki en spasmes violents. Il se retrouva appuyé sur les coudes, de part et d’autres de son pet, haletant péniblement. Quand il reprit son souffle, il tendit sa main à Riki pour qu’il lui nettoie les doigts, ce que fit le brun les prenants un à un dans sa bouche, les enroulant de sa langue très lentement, les yeux alourdis de langueur provoquée par son orgasme. Iason dut détourner les yeux de son pet rapidement, l’érotisme de la situation réveillant presque automatiquement son érection. Si il ne quittait pas très vite Riki, il n’allait pas pouvoir le laisser pour retourner au travail. Il se redressa et vérifia ses vêtements avant de les rajuster.

\- Riki, va prendre une douche. Je vais régler le problème Kirie avant de retourner travailler, tu ne me verras revenir que très tard, je pense. N’oublie pas ta promesse, mon pet.  
\- Bien maître, répondit le brun essoufflé, mais le regard légèrement ironique.

Pendant ces évènements dans la bibliothèque, dans le salon où il avait été enfermé, Kirie commençait à être inquiet. Lors de ses visites précédentes, il n’était jamais resté aussi longtemps seul. Le serviteur ne lui avait servi qu’un rafraîchissement depuis le temps fini et même oublié. Il avait essayé d’ouvrir la porte très discrètement et sans succès. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas s’attirer les foudres du Blondie puissant qui lui servait de protecteur, mais il ne voulait pas finir non plus dans un bordel, éventuellement en pet quand il voyait tout ce luxe autour de lui, mais pas plus. L’incertitude et le temps qui s ‘écoulait sans le moindre bruit qui lui aurait permis de se sentir moins seul pesait sur ses nerfs. Il finit par s’asseoir sur un des canapés de cuir du salon et s’allongea essayant de se calmer mais, cela était devenu très difficile. Le luxe qu’il enviait devenait oppressant, le silence terrifiant. Il commençait à penser qu’il s’était peut-être fait piéger, les doutes de Riki lui revenaient en mémoire. Après tout, était-il à sa place dans ce salon comme il avait osé l’espérer ? Envieux de ce confort, il l’était certainement, mais plus il restait là, plus il se sentait mal. Eos n’était peut-être pas pour les bâtards de Céres finalement. Mais que pensait-il là ? Il s’était juré de quitter Céres, il s ‘était juré de vivre un jour dans le luxe quelque soit le prix, il n’allait pas hésiter maintenant. Il avait trop sacrifié en reniant ses frères de misère, en les vendant aux Blondies. Il n’allait pas faire marche arrière que Riki aille au diable s’il voulait rester vivre à Céres ! Lui changerait son destin ! Sa résolution renforcée Kirie se remit à attendre plus calmement les évènements.

Quelques temps plus tard, Kirie sursauta en voyant apparaître Iason devant lui. il n’avait même pas entendu la porte s’ouvrir. Le Blondie le regarda calmement quelques minutes, puis s’assit sans un mot.

\- Je venais vous voir au sujet de Guy et de ce que vous m’aviez demandé, se risqua à dire Kirie, au bout d’un moment, pour rompre le silence.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Je lui ai encore parlé hier sans dévoiler d’où pouvait venir cette proposition. Il a encore des doutes, mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j’ai eu l’impression qu’il ne semblait pas complètement fermé à l’idée de devenir un pet.  
\- Ah oui ? répondit le Blondie légèrement ironique. Il était curieux de voir jusqu’où ce bâtard était prêt à aller dans l’arrivisme.  
\- Oui, ses doutes venaient surtout du fait qu’il n’arrive pas à comprendre, apparemment, pourquoi un Blondie le voudrait comme pet, lui, un habitant de Céres. En plus, Riki semblait très opposé à cette idée et Guy lui fait encore confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je pense pouvoir le convaincre rapidement.  
\- Riki ! Il ne veut pas que Guy devienne un pet ? demanda Iason.  
\- Oui, à se demander s’il n’est pas jaloux de Guy. Il n’a pas l’air de vouloir le voir partir. Ce qui est curieux parce que depuis son retour à Céres, il ne se sont absolument pas rapprochés. Je n’ai entendu aucune rumeur à leur sujet, rajouta Kirie, visiblement dépité.

Iason se plongea dans ses réflexions. Il n’avait pas demandé à Kirie de séduire Guy avec son offre pour le séparer de Riki mais plus pour couper son pet des liens qui pouvaient lui rester à Céres. Katze lui avait bien dit mais l’entendre confirmé de manière accidentelle, comme ça, l’apaisait. Il avait réussi à marquer suffisamment Riki pour qu’il ne soit plus attiré par un autre que lui. Le brun était à lui, même s’il ne se l’était pas avoué encore.

\- Monsieur, je pensais que si je pouvais amener Guy ici, pour lui donner une idée du confort dans lequel il vivrait je pourrais le faire céder plus vite. Est-ce que je pourrais le faire ? Demanda Kirie inquiet.  
\- Non, je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire, répondit Iason doucement. En fait, je crois que tu vas pouvoir arrêter de t’occuper de Guy.  
\- Mais, je ne comprends pas, vous sembliez si sûr de le vouloir ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez changé d’avis, monsieur ?  
\- Kirie ! Je crois que tu oublies qui je suis. Tu oses questionner les intentions d’un Blondie ?  
\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, je suis désolé. C’est juste que j’ai passé beaucoup de temps pour vous obtenir ce que vous souhaitiez. Je suis déçu, juste au moment où je pensais réussir avec Guy, répondit Kirie, le visage blanc et tremblant devant la colère de Iason.  
\- Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais ce bâtard comme pet ? Demanda le Blondie méprisant.

Kirie était complètement perdu. Depuis plusieurs mois, il parlait régulièrement avec Iason Mink et il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi froid envers lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était bien sûr d’avoir compris que le Blondie voulait Guy comme pet. Se pouvait-il qu’il ait mal interprété ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Mais alors que voulait –il lorsqu’il lui parlait de Guy ? Il baissa la tête et ne put rien répondre. La peur qu’il avait ressenti précédemment revenait. Il commençait à se dire que Riki avait peut-être raison et qu’il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça son protecteur.

\- J’attends une réponse, Kirie.  
\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, je… je croyais que… soupira-t-il.

Iason soupira. Ce bâtard était intéressant quand il lui parlait de Riki, ou quand il pouvait l’utiliser pour manipuler son pet et le couper de ses anciens amis, mais maintenant que ce dernier lui était revenu, Kirie montrait ses limites. Il n’avait pas l’intelligence instinctive et brillante de Riki, il n’avait pas non plus sa fierté qui le rendait capable de défier tous les Blondies d’Eos et même Jupiter. Finalement, le temps de se débarrasser de lui semblait bien venu.

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu de Guy comme pet, continua Iason, si tu l’as cru, tu me déçois beaucoup.  
\- Mais, monsieur, je n’ai fait que ce que vous me demandiez ! s’exclama Kirie presque en colère.  
\- Tu oses m’interrompre ?

La voix doucereuse du Blondie aurait dû faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu’il aurait mieux fait d’écouter tranquillement, mais Kirie était trop sûr de lui pour s’en rendre compte. Il avait fait tout ce que Iason lui demandait, il avait touché le confort et la richesse, il avait pris goût à un minimum de pouvoir, il ne voulait pas perdre tout cela.

\- Je m’excuse, monsieur, mais j’ai fait exactement ce que vous me demandiez, je suis prêt à vous écouter. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse.  
\- Je n’ai plus rien à te dire, Kirie, tu as perdu toute utilité pour moi. Retourne à Céres, ta place est là-bas.  
\- Mais, monsieur, je comprend ne pas, je suis prêt à faire tout ce que vous me direz, donnez-moi de nouveaux ordres.  
\- KIRIE ! Tu m’as entendu, je ne veux plus te voir, tu vas rentrer à Céres et ne plus en sortir. Ne perds pas ton temps à Midas ! Ton appartement est vidé en ce moment. Je t’ai fermé l’accès à tous tes comptes et j’ai prévenu la sécurité, tu ne pourras plus m’approcher.

Le monde venait de s’arrêter pour le bâtard. Les yeux ronds, pétrifié, il regardait le Blondie qui avait à peine élevé la voix pour lui annoncer cela. Tous ces efforts pour rien ? Toutes ces manipulations pour rien ? La colère devant cette injustice commençait à lui faire perdre la mesure.

\- Ce n’est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s’exclama-t-il.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda calmement Iason, finalement amusé par la situation.  
\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me renvoyez pas à Céres, je vous en prie, supplia Kirie à bout de nerfs.  
\- Tout ?  
\- Oui, tout, je serais même heureux d’être votre pet.  
\- Je te l’ai dit, j’ai un pet qui me donne toute satisfaction et je n’envisage pas d’en prendre un autre. Mais avec tes yeux si particuliers, tu pourrais intéresser quelqu’un malgré tes origines, je pourrais te vendre un bon prix… laissa sous-entendre le Blondie.

Entendre cela fut le dernier coup pour Kirie qui perdit complètement son sang-froid. Il serra les poings jusqu’à ce que les jointures blanchissent, puis, sans réfléchir se jeta sur Iason. C’était un geste inutile et totalement désespéré. Tous les espoirs qu’il avait accumulés ces derniers mois partaient en fumée, il voulait tuer le responsable, il voulait étrangler le Blondie. Ce dernier s’était méfié dés le début et ne fut pas surpris par l’attaque pathétique du bâtard. Avec une vitesse surprenante vue sa taille, il esquiva et attrapa Kirie par le bras pour le plaquer dans le fauteuil et l’immobiliser. Il en profita rapidement pour lui vider les poches complètement. Il lui déchira aussi son costume de prix, le laissant avec une chemise en morceaux. D’un geste, il renvoya Kirie dans le canapé où il était assis jusque-là. Le bâtard resta immobile, sanglotant faiblement, il était sous le choc. Cet incident avait été instructif pour Iason en lui montrant bien que, seul le corps de Riki, lui procurait les sensations dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Tout en examinant le portefeuille de Kirie, le Blondie ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ce qu’il y avait dans la relation à son pet qui l’enchaînait autant à lui. Il ne trouva aucun papier d’importance dans les affaires qu’il examinait, aussi il les ramassa pour aller les déposer rapidement dans l’incinérateur. Il allait être temps pour lui de retourner aux choses sérieuses. Il pouvait confier Kirie à la sécurité mais préférait le faire sortir d’Eos lui-même, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu’il ne voulait plus avoir aucun contact avec lui désormais.

\- Tu veux profiter une dernière fois de mon véhicule pour te rapprocher de Céres ? demanda-t-il.

Kirie le regarda hébété, avant de réagir un peu et hocher la tête négativement, d’un air de défiance. Tiens, pensa Iason, il a finalement un peu de fierté !

\- Dans ce cas, lève toi et suis moi tu ne peux plus rester ici.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du salon et attendit que le bâtard vienne enfin vers lui. Sans poser la main sur son épaule, comme il l’avait fait plusieurs fois, Iason l’entraîna vers la porte du penthouse et l’ascenseur. Kirie baissait les yeux, très inquiet. Riki l’avait prévenu à demi-mot mais il n’avait pas voulu le croire, les Blondies étaient dangereux et n’attachaient pas d’importance à la vie des bâtards de Céres, il venait d’en avoir la preuve. Un frisson le parcourut, il n’avait plus qu’une envie, se cacher. Il avait honte de se montrer ainsi après toutes les fois où il était venu ici, arrogant dans son nouveau costume. Après toutes ses manipulations il ne savait pas comment il serait reçu par ses anciens amis. Aurait-il encore une place parmi eux ? Il soupira et se mit à courir en direction de Céres dès la porte de la tour passée. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Iason prit le véhicule officiel qui l’attendait, dopé par son repas très particulier avec son pet, le travail qui restait au Blondie aujourd’hui, lui paraissait beaucoup moins pesant.

Pendant ce temps, Riki avait récupéré ses vêtements et s’était dirigé avec précaution vers la chambre du maître, il ne voulait vraiment pas mettre Kirie au courant de sa nouvelle situation. Il prit une longue douche et s’allongea pour dormir. Il n’avait rien d’autre à faire de toute façon. Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait plus fort, c’était déjà le milieu de l’après-midi. Iason avait dut chasser Kirie depuis longtemps, aussi osa-t-il sortir de la chambre. Son moral flancha très vite quand il se retrouva seul dans les immenses pièces du penthouse. Tout ce luxe et tout ce vide au milieu duquel il avait choisi de revenir se noyer... Il chercha Kyaru mais malheureusement pour lui, il semblait occupé dans la cuisine. Il lui restait des cigarettes… Il s’installa finalement à sa place habituelle sur le balcon, dominant toute la cité. Il commença à fumer en rêvant à ses illusions perdues. La première d’une longue soirée où il n’aurait que ça à faire.


	5. Ch5

LIBRE

 

Auteur : Annette

 

Disclaimer : les personnages d’Ai no Kusabi ne m’appartiennent malheureusement pas tous les autres seront ma création exclusive en particulier ce cher docteur Linas et Nathan Toledano.

 

Couple : IasonxRiki bien sûr , s’il y en a d’autres ce sera une surprise

 

Genre : euh angst, yaoi bien sûr, violence par précaution pour les prochains chapitres

 

Béta : Andarta, tu te lasses pas encore copine ? Mais j’adore toujours tes commentaires personnels.

 

Note : Cette fiction est basée principalement sur la traduction de la nouvelle Ai no Kusabi par Rieko Yoshiara dont la traduction en espagnol se trouve sur le site suivant : http://es.geocities.com/ai_no_kusabi_2000/ankmain.htm.

 

CHAPITRE 5 : 

 

 

Trois semaines. Aujourd’hui cela faisait trois semaines que Riki était revenu à Eos. Il était là, sur son balcon dominant toute la ville, encore en train de fumer et il se sentait désespéré. Il n’avait même pas vu le temps s’écouler. En lui donnant ses cigarettes, Kyaru lui avait dit ça tout à l’heure, lui ne savait même plus quel jour il était. Après tout, quelle importance dans sa vie maintenant. Ses journées étaient monotones et vides. Il se levait tous les matins de bonne heure pour tenir compagnie à Iason en prenant son petit-déjeuner avec lui. Ensuite il repartait dormir une partie de la journée. Il en avait besoin, le Blondie l’épuisait littéralement toutes les nuits. Il grignotait rapidement quelque chose puis passait le reste de la soirée sur ce balcon, fumant, et admirant les lumières de Midas au fur et à mesure qu’elles apparaissaient à l’horizon. Iason rentrait plus ou moins tard et des fois, Riki n’avait même pas le temps de manger un peu que son maître l’entraînait au lit de nouveau. Enfin le brun devait s’avouer que, depuis quelques jours, il était beaucoup moins fatigué par les demandes sexuelles sans fin du Blondie. Commençait-il à apprécier ses nuits très chaudes ? Il devait bien s’avouer que Iason était un amant exceptionnel. Non seulement exceptionnel mais délicat en plus. Il faisait toujours attention à ce que Riki atteigne l’orgasme plusieurs fois par nuits et toujours avant lui. Il soupira. Même si, en public, il était traité comme un pet, dans l’intimité de la chambre, il avait l’impression troublante d’avoir beaucoup de valeur pour Iason. Il jeta sa cigarette, dépité. Ses pensées ne le menaient à rien. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi le Blondie ne voulait pas l’abandonner. Si celui-ci cherchait le sexe, il pouvait le trouver avec beaucoup d’autres volontaires qui conviendraient à Jupiter, eux. Il ne savait pas si Iason avait eu des problèmes avec l’intelligence artificielle à laquelle ils obéissaient tous, mais il pensait bien que le calme actuel ne durerait pas. Tant de questions sans réponse et Kyaru pour seule compagnie, il n’avancerait pas comme ça, mais il n’avait pas encore trouvé le courage de sortir du penthouse et d’affronter la pseudo élite d’Eos. Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé indéfiniment. Demain où un autre jour, il irait prendre un verre au café au milieu des autres pets. Il irait faire face aux rumeurs. C’était le rôle qu’il devait jouer maintenant. Un bruit le fit sortir de ses réflexions, il se retourna et, très étonné, vit arriver Iason.

 

Le Blondie s’approcha lentement de son pet. Il l’observait depuis plusieurs minute dans l’ombre de la porte-fenêtre. Le brun était si beau, assis sur le balcon, le dos appuyé contre un pilier. La souplesse qui se dégageait de lui mettait en valeur le côté sauvage du caractère de Riki. Cette sensualité était une drogue dont ne pouvait plus se passer Iason. Il pouvait passer des heures à observer son pet sans que celui-ci ne s’en rende compte. Mais là, il allait devoir rompre le calme de cette soirée, il fallait qu’il lui parle. La nouvelle qu’il devait lui annoncer n’allait pas lui plaire. Enfin, il avait sa promesse de bien se comporter. Il verrait bien demain mais Iason était quand même inquiet. Jupiter avait été très clair ce matin, son pet devait bien se conduire où Riki lui serait enlevé. Il serra le poing, il ne le supporterait pas, rester éloigné du brun lui devenait de plus en plus intolérable chaque jour. Il inspira profondément et se décida à parler quand son pet remarqua sa présence.

 

\- Bonsoir Riki, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Très calme, comme d’habitude.

\- Calme ? Demain cela changera alors.

\- Pourquoi ? se décida à demander le pet après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Demain soir, tu dois m’accompagner à une soirée par ordre de Jupiter.

 

En entendant ces mots, Riki se sentit devenir glacé de peur. Le moment qu’il redoutait approchait donc. Il hocha faiblement la tête et se risqua finalement à demander :

 

\- Comment devrai-je m’habiller ?

\- Je pensais te faire seulement porter un pantalon de cuir long, moulant. Avec tes bottes montantes noires, cela mettra en valeur ta peau chocolatée et tout Eos verra la beauté de tes abdominaux, répondit le Blondie en glissant une main gantée sous le tee-shirt de son pet.

 

Riki laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant cette douce caresse. Un pantalon long ? D’un seul coup, la phrase de son maître lui revint en mémoire. Si Iason voulait l’habiller comme ça, il n’irait peut-être pas sur scène alors ? Les rares fois où il avait dû s’exhiber, il avait été habillé de string et haut tellement courts qu’ils ne cachaient rien mais s’il portait un vêtement plus couvrant ? Pouvait-il s’accrocher à ce signe pour garder espoir ? Ses dernières pensées cohérentes disparurent quand Iason le prit dans ses bras pour l’emmener dans la chambre. Il n’aurait pas le temps de manger ce soir…

 

Il se réveilla seul, épuisé, dans le grand lit au drap de soie blanche. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se décida à bouger péniblement. Iason avait été très possessif hier soir et il avait du mal à marcher. Au lieu d’une douche, il se décida pour un bain pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. L’eau chaude et parfumée lui donna très vite l’impression d’être au paradis et il se laissa envahir par la somnolence. Le temps passa et l’eau commençait à se refroidir quand il sursauta en entendant la porte s’ouvrir. Ce n’était que Kyaru, inquiet en voyant l’heure, qui avait pris son courage à deux mains pour venir réveiller Riki. Il devait préparer le pet pour la soirée, il lui fallait faire attention à ne pas être en retard.

 

\- Riki, tu t’es enfin réveillé, oh que je suis content. Il est tard et tu dois être prêt pour la soirée. Maître Iason ne sera pas content s’il doit arriver plus tard que prévu à cause de nous.

\- La soirée ? Quelle soirée ? demanda Riki, complètement perdu.

\- La soirée à laquelle tu dois l’accompagner, il ne t’as pas expliqué ? Répondit Kyaru anxieusement.

 

Les souvenirs de la discussion avec le Blondie revinrent alors en mémoire au pet. Il était tellement épuisé qu’il n’avait pas repensé à ce qui l’attendait. Il soupira bruyamment et regarda Kyaru :

 

\- Que dois-je faire ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tout d’abord, puisque tu as pris un bain, je vais en profiter pour te masser avec les huiles parfumées que tu devras porter. Ensuite, je te préparerai un bon repas parce que ça va faire une journée que tu n’as pas mangé, puis tu t’habilleras. Ta tenue décidée par le maître est arrivée pendant que tu dormais.

 

Le brun sortit du bain et se laissa enrouler dans un grand drap de bain. Kyaru le sécha méticuleusement et délicatement puis lui enduit le corps comme il lui avait annoncé. Le massage atténua enfin les courbatures de la nuit. Le serviteur lui présenta un grand kimono qu’il enfila avec délices, puis, il le suivit dans la cuisine. L’estomac de Riki commençait à leur rappeler à tous les deux qu’il se sentait un peu vide par des bruits très disgracieux, aussi Kyaru se dépêcha de lui préparer une collation la plus équilibrée possible. Le pet aurait besoin d’énergie pour tenir toute la soirée. Il lui servit un jus de fruit très riche en préambule avant de se mettre à la cuisine et commença à raconter à Riki tout ce qu’il savait sur les évènements d’Amoi. La soirée de ce soir était organisée en l’honneur de Raoul Am pour célébrer l’anniversaire de sa nomination à la tête de l’Institut de Recherche Biologique d’Eos. Les Blondies les plus importants présents sur Amoi ce jour serait à la fête avec leurs pets. Même si elle était privée, cette soirée serait l’une des plus courues de l’année. En entendant ces nouvelles, Riki manqua se taper la tête sur la table de désespoir. Raoul, le meilleur ami de Iason, le seul vrai ami de Iason d’ailleurs, le maître de Mimea, un Blondie particulièrement strict et respectueux des règles imposées par Jupiter allait être la vedette de la fête. Il avait envie de hurler à l’idée de devoir rester en sa présence aussi longtemps. Il était décidément maudit par tous les Dieux de la galaxie. Heureusement, Kyaru lui mit une appétissante assiette de ragoût de bœuf avec des pâtes sous le nez et il entreprit de la dévorer rapidement. Il était affamé et n’entendit que vaguement le serviteur lui parler d’un pet particulier trouvé sur un marché extérieur par un des Blondies qui travaillait avec Raoul. Quand il eut fini, il retourna dans la salle de bain se laver les dents et le visage avant de découvrir la tenue qu’il allait porter toute la soirée. Il se présenta devant Kyaru qui lui montra un pantalon de cuir brillant et qui lui semblait être au moins deux tailles en dessous de la sienne. Mettant de côté ses doutes, Riki, aidé du serviteur, enfila péniblement le vêtement qui, en plus d’être moulant, était aussi coupé de manière subtile pour mettre en valeur ses muscles saillants. Il se redressa et bougea un peu ses jambes, fit quelques flexions, pour s’apercevoir avec plaisir que ce pantalon était une vraie seconde peau qui n’empêchait aucun de ses mouvements. Le moral de Riki remonta un peu en réalisant qu’il serait confortable dans sa tenue. Il enfila ensuite des bottes de cuir noir très souple et lacées jusqu’au-dessous du genoux et essaya de marcher. Il était remarquablement bien habillé ainsi et n’aurait pas détonné dans les rues de Céres alors qu’il partait en chasse d’une proie à délester de ses biens les plus précieux. Il ne put s’empêcher de s’admirer dans une grande glace, Iason avait vraiment bien choisi. Cette pensée le perturba un peu. Il complimentait son maître, celui là même qui l’avait épuisé la nuit précédente avec sa libido sans limite, qui le tenait prisonnier comme un vulgaire objet sexuel, il devait faire attention à ne pas se laisser endormir par la vie qu’il menait actuellement. Mais quand il se voyait devant la glace, quand il passait ses mains sur ses fesses pour en sentir les contours, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se trouver sexy. Il était de plus en plus partagé entre apprécier la compagnie de Iason et se laisser aller au désespoir de sa situation sans issue. Il réalisa brusquement qu’il n’avait pas de place pour ses cigarettes et qu’il ne savait même pas, d’ailleurs, s’il serait autorisé à fumer ou s’il aurait accès à un balcon pour le faire et rien qu’à cette pensée, le manque commençait à se faire sentir, il avait un besoin urgent de fumer, là, tout de suite. Il se tourna vers Kyaru pour lui demander s’il restait du temps et s’il pouvait aller en fumer une sur le balcon avant son départ. Le serviteur hésita un peu, mais comme le Blondie autorisait son pet à le faire, il ne pouvait pas s’y opposer et répondit à Riki qu’il n’avait qu’à y aller. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde, attrapa son paquet de cigarettes ainsi que son briquet et rejoignit son poste habituel sur le balcon pour attendre Iason.

 

Le premier Blondie d’Amoi rentrait chez lui, il devait se préparer pour la soirée en l’honneur de Raoul, mais ce n’était pas cet événement qui lui donnait un sentiment d’anticipation et de joie contenue. Il allait voir Riki. Il allait voir comment son pet serait mis en valeur dans la tenue qu’il lui avait choisie. Dans une de ses poches, il tenait une surprise pour le brun. Il ne savait pas trop comment celui-ci allait réagir mais c’était la seule idée qui était venue à Iason pendant la journée pour assurer la sécurité de son pet, pour le marquer encore plus comme sien aux yeux de tous. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas accélérer le pas dans le grand hall de son immeuble. Quand il se retrouva sur son palier, il se laissa enfin aller à son impatience et franchit le seuil du penthouse au pas de course. Kyaru le regarda arriver, interloqué et inquiet, c’était la première fois qu’il voyait son maître se comporter ainsi.

 

\- Où est Riki ? demanda le Blondie pressé.

\- Sur le balcon, répondit le serviteur étonné.

 

Calmé, Iason avança doucement, dans l’ombre, pour espionner encore une fois son pet. Il était magnifique dans les lueurs de la ville qui commençaient à illuminer le ciel, sa peau brillante s’éclairait par endroit pour mieux souligner sa silhouette souple et musclée. Ses jambes serrées dans un cuir brillant prolongeaient un corps de rêve, enserré de noir, brillant sous la lumière, un vrai corps de prédateur prêt à bondir. Riki tourna la tête et regarda son maître s’avancer. Dans les yeux du Blondie il lut ce qui ressemblait presque à de la convoitise. Oh non, il n’allait pas recommencer, pensa Riki. Il ressentait moins le mal aux reins seulement maintenant, grâce au bain et au massage de Kyaru. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une autre séance de sexe avant de sortir. Il allait le dire à Iason quand celui-ci lui toucha doucement les lèvres avec un des ses doigts. La délicatesse de cette caresse laissa Riki interloqué et le Blondie en profita pour lui enlever la cigarette des mains et la jeter dehors.

 

\- Il va bientôt être l’heure de partir, Riki, tu ne peux plus fumer à partir de maintenant.

\- Je m’en doutais de toute façon, je suis prêt à partir, Iason.

\- Mmm, pas tout à fait, mon pet, il te manque quelque chose pour te mettre encore plus en valeur. Mais cela peut attendre, je vais me préparer, attends-moi à l’intérieur et n’oublie pas, plus de cigarette jusqu’à demain matin.

 

Riki hocha la tête sans un mot et se dirigea vers le grand salon où il s’assit dans un des fauteuils. Iason le regarda encore un instant avant de se décider à aller se changer. Pour augmenter le contraste avec son pet, il choisit un costume blanc avec un manteau de la même couleur, tous les deux agrémentés de lignes bleu ciel lui arrivant jusqu’au-dessous des genoux. La chaleur lui permettait de le laisser ouvert mais ces couleurs très claires et ses longs cheveux étalés, libres le rendaient particulièrement visible et attirant. Avec Riki, ils formeraient tous les deux un spectacle de choix pour toutes les commères d’Eos, autant ne pas les décevoir. Il prit l’écrin qu’il avait posé près de son lit et rejoignit son pet : il était temps de lui offrir son cadeau. Riki était toujours assis et l’attendait tranquillement. Il s’installa en face de lui et posa l’écrin sur la table entre eux deux. Le brun le regarda interrogateur.

 

\- Vas-y, Riki, ouvre-le, c’est pour toi.

 

Iason l’observa attentivement, curieux de voir les réactions du bâtard. Ce dernier attrapa l’écrin et le tourna entre ses mains en le regardant intrigué. Il le remit à l’endroit puis appuya sur le mécanisme et ouvrit des yeux immenses de surprise.

 

\- C’est pour toi, Riki, tu vas le porter ce soir.

\- Mais c’est quoi Iason ?

\- Un collier à mes initiales, pour montrer à tous ce soir, que tu m’appartiens, mon pet. Il est sécurisé pour que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir l’ouvrir, avec Jupiter bien sûr.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? J’ai peur de comprendre.

\- C’est simple, Riki, chaque fois que tu sortiras de cet appartement, je souhaite que tu le portes pour rappeler à ceux qui te croiseront qui tu es. En plus, un traceur à été intégré lors de sa fabrication, il est différent de celui de ton anneau et je ne l’activerais qu’en cas d’urgence mais, je t’ai laissé la possibilité de l’enlever dès que tu seras au penthouse.

 

Riki était étonné. Iason ne semblait pas seulement vouloir le surveiller. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin d’un autre traceur de sécurité ? Et pourquoi le Blondie paraissait lui faire confiance ? Il ne savait pas et comme son maître regardait la grande horloge qui dominait la porte du salon, le brun prit sa décision et ouvrit le collier pour se le mettre lui-même autour du cou. Intérieurement, Iason fut soulagé, Riki ne l’avait pas contesté sur le port de bijou, il ne put s’empêcher d’admirer comme l’or scintillait mettant en valeur la nuque souple de son pet. Il poussa un soupir et se leva, s’il se laissait aller à ses pensées, il ne quitterait jamais l’appartement. Il tendit la main à Riki et se dirigea avec lui vers la porte, il était temps de partir.

 

Le grand hall du centre d’affaires était illuminé, une musique douce comme il les aimait assurait un fond sonore agréable, le bruit des discussions restait feutré comme il se devait, la soirée était fort agréable. Il prit une coupe d’un vin blanc doux et parfumé au passage, sur un plateau porté par un des innombrables serveurs qui arpentaient l’assemblée. Ses collègues et les Blondies invités se laissaient aller à des échanges pour la plupart, très légers, l’heure était au divertissement pour l’élite d’Amoi. Il s’avança parmi la foule, saluant les uns et les autres. Tous avaient amené avec eux les pets les plus beaux disponibles et ceux-ci suivaient leurs maîtres discrètement en attendant que l’aire qui leur était réservée ouvre. Il les examina d’un œil critique, le spectacle serait magnifique ce soir. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement l’exhibition à laquelle ils se livraient sur scène, mais il se devait de satisfaire Jupiter en y assistant. Et puis, cela lui permettait d’évaluer, en fonction des réactions des spectateurs, l’évolution des goûts des Blondies dans ce domaine. Ils attendaient le premier d’entre eux, Iason Mink, ce n’était pas lui l’hôte de marque mais aucune soirée où sa présence était annoncée ne démarrait réellement avant qu’il ne soit arrivé, Jupiter ne l’aurait pas toléré. Ils passaient donc le temps à renouer des liens entre eux, hors de leurs relations de travail avant de pouvoir laisser un peu aller les barrières qu’ils mettaient habituellement autour de leurs émotions en discutant jusqu’au bout de la nuit sur les qualités et les beautés comparées de leurs pets. En parlant de cela, d’ailleurs, la rumeur laissait entendre que le bâtard qui était le pet de Iason serait présenté ce soir. Il avait apparemment disparu mais certains prétendaient l’avoir vu à Kalga il y avait près d’un mois. Depuis que cette rumeur se répandait, c’était la première soirée a laquelle Iason était invité et où l’étiquette exigeait qu’il soit accompagné, et tous attendaient de voir avec qui le Blondie viendrait. Il soupira, certains de ses pairs étaient vraiment superficiels, il avait encore du travail bien plus passionnant, il n’aurait pas dû venir aussi tôt. Il repéra deux de ses directeurs et décida d’aller leur parler plutôt que se laisser aller à ses pensées.

 

Il était perdu dans une polémique passionnante sur les mérites comparés de la nouvelle technique d’amélioration génétique venue de la planète Mysseia avec celle qu’ils développaient depuis plusieurs années au sein des laboratoires d’Amoi lorsqu’un frémissement parcourant ses voisins le tira de sa discussion. Il se tourna vers la porte pour découvrir un spectacle magnifique : Iason était là dans toute sa splendeur, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, il regardait la foule admirative la main droite sur son pet. Le bâtard était superbe lui aussi, aussi sombre que Iason pouvait être lumineux. Il n’avait qu’un mot à l’esprit ils étaient beaux. Soudain le Blondie le vit et se dirigea vers lui, les yeux brillant de joie :

 

\- Raoul, je me demandais où tu te cachais, je sais à quel point tu peux être gêné mais tu es la vedette de la soirée.

\- Iason, répondit-il en s’inclinant à moitié, c’est un plaisir de te voir en ce jour important pour moi.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Déjà huit ans que tu es devenu le responsable de notre Institut de Recherche, Raoul. Que de chemin nous avons parcouru ensemble.

 

Je regardais Iason, le compagnon de mes études, avec fierté. Oui, il avait raison, nous sommes devenus des leaders incontestés tous les deux, et je le soutiens de mon mieux par mes travaux. Nous n’avons plus rien à voir avec les jeunes Blondies hésitants auxquels Jupiter avait confié il y a huit ans les rênes d’Amoi. Je me redressais et lui répondit :

 

\- Très heureux du travail accompli, Iason, je ne peux que te dire cela. Et d’autant plus fier d’avoir pu le faire avec toi, mon ami.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? répondit Iason lui aussi manifestement ému.

\- Pas grand-chose en fait, tu étais attendu pour que la soirée démarre enfin. Mais je te préviens, les rumeurs courraient sur toi et ton pet. Il avait été repéré à Kalga et depuis les commères d’Eos n’avaient plus rien pour entretenir leurs discussions. Mais je vois que tu t’en doutais vu comme tu l’as habillé.

\- Il est beau comme ça n’est-ce pas, Raoul ? Je suis assez content de mes idées pour le mettre en valeur.

\- En effet, et sa discrétion pour le moment est remarquable. Viens, allons voir l’ensemble de mes directeurs, ils méritent eux aussi de recevoir tes félicitations, lui dis-je en le prenant par le bras.

 

Iason se laissa faire avec complaisance, Raoul était fier de lui et cela lui faisait plaisir de mettre en avant son si discret ami. Le biologiste avait toujours été un peu à l’écart de la communauté des Blondies de part son intérêt et son talent pour les sciences mais aussi de part des capacités particulières qui lui permettaient d’être l’exécuteur des punitions de Jupiter. Même les plus fidèles avaient peur, un jour, de se faire laver le cerveau par Raoul. Seul Iason avait osé rester proche de lui et il ne regrettait absolument pas cette amitié très forte entre eux. Il jouerait le jeu ce soir pour la renforcer encore et mettre en avant les succès de son ami. Les deux Blondies passèrent un bon moment, allant d’un groupe à l’autre, d’un interlocuteur au suivant, d’un sujet extrêmement savant à des questions d’économie ou de politique interplanétaires. Le bruit d’un panneau qui coulissait les fit se retourner, c’était l’espace réservé au pet en attendant qu’ils montent sur scène qui venait de s’ouvrir. Un grand nombre de ceux-ci, autorisés par leurs maîtres, s’y dirigèrent immédiatement mais Iason ne lâcha pas l’épaule de Riki. Avant de faire de même pour le brun, Iason décida que l’instant était propice pour son discours de félicitations pour Raoul. Il se dirigea vers le centre du hall, prenant un verre de champagne au passage. Un vaste cercle se forma autour du Blondie et de son pet, toute l’élite de Tanagura était là, prête à l’écouter avec un certain respect même si des regards circonspects , peu amènes et même furieux se posaient sur Riki. Mentalement, Iason enregistrait toutes ces réactions, notant les noms de ceux qui pourraient lui poser des problèmes plus tard. Il attendit encore un peu que l’assistance se calme et commença enfin à parler.

 

« Mes amis, nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer l’anniversaire d’un évènement remarquable, l’accession à la tête de notre principal institut de biologie du plus brillant scientifique formé par Jupiter depuis bien longtemps, je veux bien sûr parler de celui qui me fait l’honneur de son amitié Raoul Am. Eminent cerveau reconnu très tôt par ses éducateurs, il s’est épanoui dans la recherche de pointe et, à ce titre, participe activement au développement économique d’Amoi depuis maintenant huit ans au poste qu’il occupe. Raoul, n’en déplaise à sa grande discrétion, est un de nos grands leaders. Il est aussi un être extrêmement fin et cultivé dont les idées novatrices se manifestent dans beaucoup de domaines. Ce Blondie d’exception continuera, j’en suis sûr, à nous surprendre par la qualité de son travail. Et j’espère pouvoir bénéficier de son amitié encore longtemps. A toi Raoul. »

 

Les bravos résonnèrent et, suivant l’exemple du premier d’entre eux, les verres s’élevèrent, célébrant collectivement Raoul. Tous souriaient, enthousiastes mais Iason n’était pas dupe. Son ami et lui suscitaient beaucoup de jalousie et les regards sur son pet en révélaient quelques unes. Lentement, toujours entraînant Riki avec lui, il se dirigea vers Raoul qui était entouré par une foule de flatteurs. Pour l’instant, la soirée se passait excellemment bien, son pet était parfaitement sage et n’avait suscité au pire, que des rumeurs. Iason commençait à se détendre lorsqu’il vit arriver Nathan Toledano avec irritation, ce dernier voulait manifestement lui parler.

 

\- Iason Mink, quel plaisir de vous entendre ce soir, votre discours fut d’une clarté et d’une sobriété remarquable.

\- Nathan, que voulez-vous ? Vous n’êtes pas accoutumé aux compliments hypocrites alors dites-moi directement ce que vous me voulez.

\- Iason, je voulais juste vous féliciter pour votre si magnifique pet. Il ne correspond pas à mes critères, vous le savez, mais je dois reconnaître qu’il a son charme. Mais ce qui m’étonne le plus, c’est son comportement depuis le début de la soirée. Je l’ai observé et je me demande comment vous avez fait pour dresser un bâtard de Céres comme cela. Il ne vous a pas fait honte une seule fois.

 

Devant l’ironie du Blondie, Iason ne put que remercier la maîtrise absolue qu’il avait de ses émotions. A coté de lui, Riki s’était tendu sous l’insulte mais n’avait pas réagi plus que ça. Son pet était étonnant, mais il devait répondre à la provocation à peine masquée.

 

\- T’aurait-il déçu ? Nathan ?

\- N’exagérons pas, Iason. J’étais juste surpris.

\- Surpris de sa beauté ou de son comportement digne de son maître ? Quand accepterez-vous, Nathan, que je me sois lassé des pets stéréotypés que vous m’avez fournis pendant si longtemps ? Vous auriez dù vous renouveler et suivre l’évolution des goûts bien plus tôt. Je n’ai pas jugé utile d’attendre ce moment. C’est un peu tard maintenant que je sais ce qui me plaît, vous ne pourrez plus me le fournir.

 

Le Blondie recula sous l’affront, les lèvres et le poing serré, il ne répondit rien et Iason en profita pour s’éloigner. Il fut accueilli par un regard de compréhension venant de Raoul et ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire, pendant qu’il massait délicatement et discrètement le dos de Riki pour le rassurer.

 

\- Nathan n’a toujours pas accepté que tu refuses de lui acheter un seul pet désormais ?

\- Non, en effet, il prend toujours cela pour un affront personnel. Il ne se rend pas compte de l’évolution du marché. Son négoce périclitera assez vite comme il est parti. De toute façon, si je voulais prendre un autre pet en plus de Riki, je le chercherais auprès de toi ou de Katze mais certainement plus par son intermédiaire.

\- Même si je n’ai pas un grand sens du commerce, malgré tous tes compliments, Iason, je dois reconnaître que tu as raison. Le négoce des pets doit suivre des règles, bien sûr, mais il doit aussi suivre les besoins des clients qui évoluent avec le temps et si nous ne sommes pas capables de comprendre et d’anticiper cela, Amoi perdra son leadership dans ce domaine qui ramène beaucoup de recettes au budget de notre planète.

\- Tu as parfaitement résumé ma situation, Raoul. Je suis content de pouvoir compter sur toi mais je regrette vraiment que tu sois un des seuls à voir où je vais parmi tous les invités, ce soir.

 

Les deux Blondies continuèrent leurs discussions pendant un moment sans être dérangés. Ils échangeaient leurs vues sur l’avenir économique d’Amoi et comment développer le commerce en dehors de celui des pets. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients des difficultés liées aux particularités de la planète, de son manque de ressources naturelles très handicapant sans les systèmes d’approvisionnement mis en place par Jupiter. Ils souhaitaient trouver d’autres sources de revenus que celles liées au sexe et tous les deux envisageaient d’utiliser les recherches de Raoul pour y arriver. Iason réalisa brusquement que son pet était toujours près de lui, comme une ombre fidèle, il ne s’était pas éloigné.

 

\- Riki, va rejoindre les autres pets. Je t’ai ouvert un compte qui te donne accès au bar mais n’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dit.

\- Bien maître, répondit le brun en inclinant la tête et il s’éloigna.

 

Iason ne put s’empêcher de suivre la silhouette de Riki des yeux pendant qu’il se faufilait discrètement dans la foule. Voir bouger son pet au milieu des élites était un vrai plaisir, sa souplesse et sa sensualité irradiaient de chacun de ses mouvements. Raoul, lui aussi, regardait Riki s’éloigner un peu interloqué.

 

\- J’avoue, Iason, que cette preuve de soumission m’étonne beaucoup de la part de ton bâtard, il ne nous avait pas habitués à autant de discrétion. Comment as-tu obtenu ce résultat ? Je suis curieux de le savoir.

\- Il a promis de bien se comporter et j’ai toujours su qu’il respecterait son engagement. Il me suffisait de trouver le bon moyen de pression. Mais n’oublie pas que Riki a vieilli comme nous, il commence à comprendre où est sa place.

\- Un moyen de pression ? Pourquoi cela ne m’étonne pas de ta part, Iason ? Ceux qui pensaient que tu te laissais aller ne savent pas tout, c’est sûr, répondit Raoul en souriant.

\- Ne me fais pas plus machiavélique que je suis, plus je vois ses réactions, plus je pense que la place de Riki n’était pas à Céres, il a beaucoup plus de capacités que ces amis auxquels il tenait tant.

\- C’est donc son ancien gang que tu utilises contre lui… et, au fait, je n’ai plus de nouvelles de l’autre bâtard avec lequel tu parlais tant, celui aux yeux vairons, tu ne fais plus d’affaires avec lui ? demanda innocemment Raoul.

\- Je sais que tu t’intéressais à lui comme pet ou d’un point de vue purement génétique ? Tu dois bien te douter que je n’ai jamais réellement travaillé avec lui, mais il a cessé de m’amuser maintenant, je l’ai renvoyé à Céres.

\- Il est donc perdu pour une éventuelle étude. En tout cas, les rumeurs ont baissé d’intensité, et si ton pet continue à être aussi sage ce soir, ta situation en sera confortée et j’en suis heureux.

 

 

Pendant que cette discussion avait lieu, Riki s’approcha de la partie réservée aux pets. Ils s’étaient répartis en groupe et discutaient principalement du spectacle qu’ils allaient devoir donner devant leurs maîtres, comparant leurs tenues, les mérites respectifs de leurs coiffeurs ou de leurs masseurs et commençant à tester lesquels étaient les plus dominants. Le brun soupira, il se sentait dans un état cotonneux depuis le début de la soirée et ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter des discussions aussi stériles. Pendant qu’il était resté près de Iason, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas faire attention à tous les regards qui se portaient sur lui, mais garder cette façade calme et sans émotion l’avait épuisé. Beaucoup de pets étaient jaloux de lui mais certains Blondies avaient vraiment des intentions meurtrières à son égard, il avait eu tout le temps de les observer et de le comprendre. L’accrochage entre Iason et l’autre élite l’avait aussi inquiété, certains ne semblaient pas prendre de gants pour oser critiquer son maître en public et vu le comportement et le discours de ce Nathan, il préférait quand même soutenir Iason. Ho là ! Il était tombé bien bas s’il pensait ça ! Il repéra le bar et s’y dirigea immédiatement, ce soir il avait vraiment besoin d’alcool pour oublier sa vie.


End file.
